Discordia
by Asura Aoi
Summary: Ella quería ser una esposa con un sentimiento que la atará verdaderamente a su esposo…’Yo que apenas empiezo a conocerlo y ella se interpone en nuestra relación.’…’Quiero que seas mi compañía…no mi esclava.’ ::S&S::
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER **__**ON**_

-

-

-

**Discordia**

_Ella quería ser una esposa con un sentimiento que la atará verdaderamente a su esposo…'Yo que apenas empiezo a conocerlo y ella se interpone en nuestra relación.'…'Quiero que seas mi compañía…no mi esclava.'_

_Capitulo 1: La invitación a tomar el té y por consecuencia, la boda._

La suave brisa azotaba su pálido rostro, el invierno estaba cerca y él podía sentirlo. Sentado allí observando hacía el jardín de aquella enorme casa podía divisar a los pequeños correr rápidamente, divertirse y creyendo ser grandes samurais, si tan solo ellos supieran lo difícil que era ser un samurai. Su rostro giró, y, antes de beber de su taza de té, observo que esta tenía un palillo flotando en ese delicioso líquido.

Bebió.

–Sasuke-sama…ha llegado una carta.

El silencio que domaba aquella estancia había sido opacado por su fiel sirviente quien le avisaba de algo que, para él, no tenía importancia. Su mirada escudriñó la cabeza gacha de su criado, tomó de las manos la carta y la abrió.

Era nada más y nada menos que la carta de un señor feudal. Pero no era cualquier carta…era una invitación a tomar el té.

Le pareció una tontería pues, esa excusa se usaba para muchas cosas. Sabía de gente que había terminado mal por aceptar "invitaciones a tomar el té". Bufó…y ese tipo de invitaciones no se podían negar.

–Tráeme algo con que escribir…

**O.o…O…o.O**

–Padre…ha llegado una carta para usted.

Una pequeña familia tomaba el té en silencio, kimonos y muebles costosos se podían apreciar en tan hermosa estancia.

–Debe ser la contestación de Uchiha-san…tráela mi pequeña.

La chica, de no más de diecisiete años se acercó a su amado padre con aquel perfectamente doblado papel, se lo entregó e hizo una reverencia y terminado, se sentó en su lugar.

–Pues vaya, ha aceptado. Tiene muy buena caligrafía.

–¿Uchiha-san vendrá a tomar el té? –habló por primera vez la mujer de casa.

–Así es…hija mía, ¿por qué no sirves tú el té esta vez? –preguntó su padre.

–Pero padre… ¿no sería una vergüenza si yo cometiera un error? –se apresuró a decir ella.

Su madre sonrió maternalmente y posó una de sus blancas manos en el hombro de su hija.

–Tranquila, lo harás bien, mi pequeña Sakura.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Alisó su traje por enésima vez, verificó que cada cosa estuviera en su lugar y su madre le dio la señal. Paró en seco frente a la puerta de la estancia, inhaló y expiró, y con sumo cuidado recorrió la puerta, la cerró y comenzó a caminar hacía su padre y su visita.

Lo que su corta vista le dejo ver fue un hombre de buen porte, de cabello negro, piel pálida, guapo…muy guapo. Sintió sus mejillas arder en calor, desde hay, sintió sus pasos volverse torpes.

¡Oh no!…¡Él la estaba observando!

–Uchiha-san, le presentó a mi hija Sakura, quien se ha ofrecido a servir el té en esta ocasión.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Jamás había visto semejante color de cabello. _Rosa_…detestaba ese color. Le parecía torpe su manera de servir el té y la manera en la que ella se sonrojaba cada vez que le vía de reojo.

De al drede, mantuvo su mirada fija en ella y sintió como ella lentamente iba perdiendo torpeza, eso le pareció algo extraño. Lo estaba ignorando…

Se sintió idiota.

Ella se marchó en silencio.

Es fue la única vez que la vio.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Tiempo después, el día de darle el pésame había llegado. Se casaba…y lo peor de todo es que no sabía con quien.

La sociedad exigía…y mucho. Primero, le exigió un entrenamiento duro, luego…que se marchase a la guerra…y ahora esto, ¡le pedían herederos!… ¡Eso era mucho pedir! Bufó por décimo quinta vez, por supuesto esto era un completo arreglo entre los feudales y los altos mandos entre ellos… ¡Pero como se empeñaban en joderle la vida!

Todos vestían con kimonos caros y finos, los niños vestían mejor que nunca y todo eso le parecía una completa farsa a Uchiha Sasuke. Le jodía, le jodía y mucho.

Ella…llevaba su rostro cubierto ni siquiera podía sentir quien era y su aroma le parecía familiar pero en su mente todo parecía nublado y sin sentido.

Cuando menos pensó ya estaba con un anillo en los dedos y con sus manos a punto de descubrir el rostro de su ahora esposa. No sintió pena por ella, pues seguramente ella era como todas las demás, deseosas de tenerlo como su esposo. Hasta que sus manos levantaron el velo…piel blanca, labios rosas, mejillas sonrosadas y…ojos jade. Era ella.

Leyó su mirada, había pena, tristeza, confusión…ella no deseaba estar allí. Inclusive pudo ver como ella retenía esas lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionarla. Como clásica ceremonia…sentían la presión de demostrar el no nacido amor entre ellos. Un beso.

Se horrorizó con solo pensarlo…se sentiría culpable de arrancar –seguramente– el primer beso de sus labios. Dios…se sentía un completo pedófilo. Se acercó lentamente con los ojos entrecerrados y sintió como ella temblaba ante su agarre.

Rozó. Un roce…apenas y si tocó y se retiró. Ella se lo agradeció en un muy inaudible susurro que solo él pudo escuchar.

La fiesta…fue una completa farsa, en el ambiente se podía sentir la falsedad de las risas de esas hermosas mujeres y sus costosos kimonos, se podía oír como los feudales hablaban y hablaban de temas triviales y de cómo los novios "se querían tanto…". Sasuke, quien estaba retirado del alboroto, se dedicaba a observar tan hermoso cielo quien le ofrecía manto lleno de bellas estrellas, inhaló y suspiró, pensó en lo hermosa que era esa noche y en lo triste que estaba su reciente esposa.

Esposa. Era una palabra muy grande para alguien de vocabulario pequeño como él. Era una chica, no le calculaba mas de diecisiete años, seguramente ella sería una chica común, a la que le gustaba servir el té, platicar con su madre, vestirse con bonitos kimonos, que gustase de los niños…y había terminado así: casada con un hombre al que solo había visto una vez, casada por acuerdo…y hasta vendida, por que estaba muy seguro que ella había sido vendida. Viéndola desde esa perspectiva, ella sufría más que él. Sentía que había destrozado una vida, que había ultrajado un futuro prospero. Se sentía vil culpable.

Sonrió irónicamente. Después de todo…siempre resultaba culpable de todo.

Divisó a la pelirosada y cuando la vio, ella tenía una muy pequeña falsa sonrisa en sus rosados labios. Lo estaba pasando mal.

La fiesta estaba por terminar, y ellos…volvieron a juntarse para despedir a los invitados. Todos se fueron y ellos…fueron lo últimos en irse.

**O.o…O…o.O**

'_Yo no sabía nada de él, sabía su nombre, su apellido y de donde provenía…pero no sabía que pensaba, que sentía, que necesitaba, que le gustaba, que le disgustaba…no sabía nada de su persona. Y eso me alteraba de sobremanera.'_

En ella se podía sentir el miedo y nerviosismo recorrer cada rincón de su ser, ¿Qué haría?… ¿Qué podría ofrecerle? No sabía, nadie le había dicho nada…ningún consejo, nada…había quedado al libre albedrío en el campo de batalla, como un soldado sin su capitán…y eso le asustaba.

Habían llegado a una pequeña casa…muy hermosa había que decir, ese sería su hogar. Una vez en la puerta él se tomo la modestia caballerosidad de abrirle la puerta, una vez dentro pudieron observar como todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, todo oscuro y misterioso…como un callejón sin salida.

–Anda…ve a cambiarte para dormir.

Sin saber que hacer se inclinó con el debido respeto que su esposo merecía, se adentró en la casa y buscó con la mirada la habitación que, por ley, debía ser compartida.

–Te esperare aquí.

Volteó y sonrió levemente. Estaba siendo muy gentil con ella y eso le agradaba. Con paso más decidido se adentró a la ya encontrada habitación.

Un futon grande, seguramente muy cómodo, con dos almohadas y listo para usarse, una mesita de noche cerca y puertas corrediza con vista a un estanque adornado de bambúes y hermosos árboles Sakura esperando la primavera. Sintió el frió recorrer su espalda y corrió las puertas dejándolas cerradas. Comenzó a bajar su kimono.

**O.o…O…o.O**

La había estado observando. Los rayos de la luna le pegaban de lleno en su rostro y la hacía ver aún más bonita, cuando ella comenzó a bajar su kimono por le hombro le costó más apartar la vista.

Lentamente recorrió sus ojos por la casa observando que esta no era muy grande pero si lo demasiado espaciosa para un matrimonio.

Cuando ella salió de la habitación, lo encontró cerca de ella y tembló bruscamente.

–Lo siento…

Se disculpó ella y a él le pareció un gesto por muy demás tonto. Se adentró en la habitación y espero a que ella saliera de la habitación…también comenzó a desvestirse.

Las puertas corredizas seguían cerradas impidiéndole ver lo hermoso que había fuera de ellas. No pudo evitar pensar que esas puertas eran…sin duda, su esposa quien le impedía ver más dentro de ella. Desde luego, él era un competo extraño para ella.

–_Sakura…_

Escuchó ruidos por detrás de la puerta.

–Tráeme algo de agua…por favor. –le pidió.

Cuando ella había regresado con el vaso de agua, él ya había terminado de cambiarse…y bebió el agua con urgencia, la necesitaba.

–¿Gustas algo más…? –preguntó ella con la cabeza gacha.

–No…puedes dormir ya.

Y ella se dedicó a buscar con ansiedad las sabanas del futon.

Ambos…recostados volteando al lado opuesto del otro pensaban tantas cosas.

'_¿Quién es él?'_

'_¿Quién es ella?'_

Se preguntaban. A él, le carcomía el sentimiento de culpa…a ella, le carcomía el sentimiento del miedo.

-

-

-

_¡Hola!  
_

Pues otra vez yo aquí publicando una nueva historia, ya saben lo típico de siempre; UA, SasuSaku…romance xD!…

Esta historia se desarrolla en la época feudal, épocas de samurais y todo ese tipo de cosas. Me ha gustado desarrollarla en esa época pues en aquellos tiempos era muy acostumbrado a vender a las mujeres para casarse para beneficios familiares.

Me he dado cuenta que muchas de mis tramas no dan para fanfics largos o la menos yo no doy para ellos así que esta vez no le pondré una duración como a otras…a esta lo que le salga y ya xD!

_¿Reviews…?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER **__**ON**_

-

-

-

**Discordia**

_Ella quería ser una esposa con un sentimiento que la atará verdaderamente a su esposo…'Yo que apenas empiezo a conocerlo y ella se interpone en nuestra relación.'…'Quiero que seas mi compañía…no mi esclava.'_

_Capitulo 2: El partir por siempre en la melodía nostálgica._

Así, el invierno azotó la pequeña aldea y las nevadas cayeron rápidamente. Allí, sentado observaba la nieve caer, copos que nacían del cielo y morían en el suelo. No sentía frío, no sentía nada…lo único que sentía era ese sentimiento de nuevo al sentir a su esposa acercarse.

Ya era un mes desde su boda. _Un mes._

Un mes…en el que solo vivían juntos más no convivían juntos. Ella tomaba el té sola y él también, él salía de casa y ella se quedaba…ella comía después que él y ella dormía antes que él. No cruzaban palabras solo lo necesario, cruzaban miradas llenas de sentimientos encontrados. La sentía sola…y él también se sentía solo. Como bien dicen, no puedes hacerle compañía a alguien si tú no tienes la tuya propia. Podía escuchar el silencio charlar amenamente con su soledad.

–Sakura…saldré a caminar. –le avisó él desde la puerta.

–Me parece bien. –le dijo ella acercándose para despedirle.

Le observó un rato…estaba ella de pie frente a él, observándole cualquier otra cosa menos sus ojos… ¿qué significaba ese gesto?

–… ¿Vienes?

La pelirosada alzó su mira y por primera vez pudo observar impresión en esos ojos jade. No cambió su mirada…fría como siempre, aunque debía admitir que le parecía fascinante haber provocado esa emoción en ella. Sakura movió su cabeza aceptando aquella propuesta y pronto…ambos estaban fuera de su hogar.

Ella comenzó a caminar cuando él empezó a dirigirse a un destino que la verdad, le parecería interesante saber. Caminaban y caminaban lentamente pareciendo que la vida los esperaría para siempre, la gente del pueblo los veía y sonreían, algunos se inclinaban por ser ellos un matrimonio respetado, los niños les sonreían y a Sakura le parecía un gesto lleno de ternura. Pronto ella cayó en cuenta que se habían alejado bastante y empezó a preocuparse, su rostro se enfocó en observar la espalda de su esposo quien caminaba y caminaba sin preocuparse. Cuando él paro en seco ella también se detuvo asustada.

–¿No te has preguntado a donde vamos?

Ella dudó en contestar.

–Si.

–¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? –preguntó él dando media vuelta y posando sus fríos ojos en los de ella.

–He dejado que vayas a donde quieras. No importa. Te seguiré, soy tu esposa… ¿no?

Aquello que ella le había dicho le había llegado hasta el fondo.

–Y yo te llevare a donde quiera…soy tu esposo, ¿no?

Ella se encogió de hombros en un gesto de no saber que decir. Después de aquella breve salida siguieron a lo mismo. De levantarse y hacer lo mismo de siempre, él yendo a practicar y ella a sentarse a tomar el té en su ausencia, lo esperaba…como esa esposa que espera por siempre.

Un día…él la encontró a su lado…acurrucada en su brazo. Se preguntó que sucedía para que ella estuviera así, no era el frío de eso estaba seguro…era algo que, a ella le inquietaba…y no era algo precisamente bueno. Con suavidad desató el agarré y pudo observar como ella se encogía, divisó su rostro y este parecía dormir incesantemente, dormía y dormía que hasta le parecía cansado dormir. Sus ojos azabaches lentamente recorrieron la figura de ella hecha un ovillo…llevaba su kimono puesto, ¿Qué hora serían…?

Pronto sus ojos notaron una diferencia en tan delicado rostro…había rastros de lágrimas.

–Sakura…despierta. –le habló.

Pero ella no despertó.

–Despierta. –volvió a intentar.

Ella abrió sus ojos hinchados lentamente.

–¿Qué ha pasado?… ¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó Sasuke.

Escuchó un quejido doloroso de ella. La vio apretar su figura y hacerse ovillo, la vio llevar sus manos a su rostro y llorar desconsoladamente. El peliazulado se sintió desesperado… ¿qué pasaba?…

–Mis padres…han muerto. Los asesinaron. –le dijo ella entrecortadamente.

Sasuke palideció, eso era algo meramente sorprendente. Comprendió el llorar de ella pues había perdido a sus seres más queridos. No sabía que hacer…no sabía que decir, no sabía que palabras decir…simplemente, no sabía que hacer.

El funeral pasó tenso, la gente veía llorar a Sakura más no se acercaban y solo murmuraban la pena que sentían…Sasuke, quien estaba al lado de ella…se sentía distanciado de ella, distanciado de todos…se sentía inútil en esos momentos. Pero… ¿qué podía hacer? No conocía a su esposa…no sabía que podía hacer en esos momentos. Ella lloraba pero no se quejaba, duró bastante tiempo de pie frente a los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, lágrimas trazaban un camino de dolor por su mejilla y morían en el suelo. Impotente…Sasuke empezó a desesperarse.

Ella lloraba y lloraba todas las noches y él, lo único que pudo hacer fue…dejarla llorar. La dejó llorar una noche entera a su lado, la dejó que lo tomará del brazo y apretará bruscamente buscando desahogar su ira para luego seguir llorando. Estaba afectada…y él lo veía. Impotente. Impotente por que no la conocía y no sabía que decir. Impotente por no darle unas palabras de aliento…desperado, enrabiado…inútil. Así se sentía.

Una noche…simplemente ella dejó de llorar. Una noche llegó más tarde de lo normal…y la encontró despierta tocando el _shakuhachi*_ de manera melancólica como si quisiera expresar su sentimiento a través de hermosas notas. Se quedó un rato escuchándola tocar, de pie detrás de ella la escena que veía le parecía hermosa.

–¿Cuánto tiempo lleva escuchándome? –le preguntó ella alejando dichosa flauta de sus labios.

–No mucho.

–Siento mucho si lo alteré…

–No importa…tocas bien. Sigue tocando, por favor.

Ella acercó de nuevo el shakuhachi a sus labios y comenzó a tocar la misma tonada melancólica, él caminó y se sentó a un lado de ella…la escuchó tocar de nuevo relajándose por completo.

–Es una forma de expresarme…

–Me parece una buena forma.

Él le observó y lo que vio le dejó perplejo…la escena de ella tocando y los rayos de la luna le dieron una vista hermosa que lo dejó maravillado. No quitó su vista de ella…dejó que ella tocará hasta el cansancio.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Hoy…era supuestamente un día especial.

Hoy cumplían un año de casados. Pero para ellos…no les parecía el año. La mañana había transcurrido normal…y ese día, después del atardecer él había llegado a casa después de un arduo entrenamiento.

–Sakura…ven un momento.

Ella se acercó a su esposo y este le entregó una pequeña caja. Le miró confusa. Él se retiró y la dejó allí parada, ella abrió la cajita con paciencia y lo que vio la dejo muy sorprendida. Un lápiz labial. Maquillaje en sí. Lo observó como si aquello fuese lo más maravilloso que había visto, desde luego pues era un regalo de la persona que menos esperaba. Una vez que se aseguró que estuviera en completa soledad…tomó el labial y delineó sus labios con él pintando un rojo carmín en el camino, se observó en un pequeño espejo y sonrió…se veía un poquito, _diferente._

Guardó el labial en un lugar especial y sonrió, tocó sus labios con suavidad y sonrió de nuevo.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Ella parecía una niña a la que le acaban de regalar una muñeca nueva, se veía y se veía en el dichoso espejo. Realmente le había gustado ese labial. Lo había comprado en los mercados de la ciudad, de coincidencia, lo había visto y de pronto…su esposa le llegó a la mente.

Pensó en la vil cursilería que acaba de cometer pero había válido la pena, ella estaba feliz.

Muy feliz.

El regalarle algo a una mujer…les hacía sumamente felices. Era lo primero que sabía de ellas.

Sonrió. Ahora que la observaba bien, le sentaba de lo mejor ese labial. Se veía un poquito más…_bonita._

-

-

-

_Shakuhachi: flauta tradicional de Japón._

_En Japón antiguo era y es un signo de respeto que la esposa caminará detrás de su esposo, a la espalda exactamente._

_-_

_¡Hola!_

Como ven, les he traído el segundo capitulo de mi más reciente fanfic.

La otra vez que revisé mis reviews me di cuenta que me hacían una pregunta un tanto…extraña: _¿Qué edad tiene Sasuke?_ Ha decir verdad Sasuke en este fanfic es relativamente mayor que Sakura, si aquí Sakura tiene 17 años…Sasuke tendrá unos 22 años, llevándole 5 años de diferencia. En el primer capitulo Sasuke menciona que se siente un pedófilo…pero enlazando lo que pasará en el tercer capitulo y este…sabrás por que Uchiha dice eso. Si no…de todos modos lo revelare…xD!

Llamó a la pregunta un tanto extraña puesto que también se pudo haber pensado que Sasuke era mucho muy mayor que Sakura pero no, en sí, mi estilo no es muy así…es más…romántico y menos realista (tomemos en cuenta que hay fanfic donde Sasuke es hasta 10 o 15 años mayor)…

_Agradecimientos a:_

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**

**setsuna17**

**saku saku uchiha**

**yunmoon**

**cynthia**

**love**

**Lili**

**Hatake Nabiki**

**carlita chan**

_¿Reviews…?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER **__**ON**_

-

-

-

**Discordia**

_Ella quería ser una esposa con un sentimiento que la atará verdaderamente a su esposo…'Yo que apenas empiezo a conocerlo y ella se interpone en nuestra relación.'…'Quiero que seas mi compañía…no mi esclava.'_

_Capitulo 3: Al termino de la tempestad, el engaño.._

El invierno estaba terminando y las nevadas ya eran menos frecuentes. Los niños salían más a jugar y la gente empezaba a sembrar de nuevo esperando la primavera con ansias. Dio un sorbo a su taza de té. Observó a su esposa quien le hacía compañía esta vez. Parecía menos distante y observaba la naturaleza como la gran maravilla. Llevaba su shakuhachi en las manos esperando el momento adecuado para tocar sus preciosas melodías. Su rostro permanecía relajado y parecía menos distante. Se había recuperado de la muerte de sus padres por completo e incluso se atrevía a decir que aquel asunto ya no era de suma relevancia para ella.

Ella lentamente dirigió su mirada hacía su esposo y le regaló su más sincera sonrisa. Sasuke le observó de manera extraña y le devolvió una diminuta sonrisa con un geste típico de él.

–Tendremos visitas mañana por la tarde.

–¿Quién?

–Una mujer, esposa de un señor feudal. Viene arreglar asuntos de formación de los samurais. –le dijo observándola directamente a los ojos.

–Me parece bien. Serviré té entonces.

–Hazlo de diferente manera. No se cuales sean los gustos de esa mujer.

–De acuerdo.

La plática murió allí. Siguieron haciéndose compañía esa hora. Sasuke notó la paz que Sakura emanaba la cual era contagiosa pues el se sentía agusto allí, en silencio, tomando el té…con ella. Ciertamente…eso era lo que le gustaba.

Algo tranquilo, nada ruidoso, filosófico, nada ignorante. Como ella.

Sacudió su cabeza un poco.

**O.o…O…o.o**

Desde que esa mujer pisó su hogar…había una inquietud latente, su sola presencia hacía que sus nervios colapsaran de desesperación. Era una mujer despampanante de cuerpo y sus kimonos finos y caros lucían mucho en su persona, su cabello negro algo desaliñado y su blanco rostro le daban un aspecto hermoso…pero para alguien como Sakura, le provocaba desesperación –sobretodo por ese tonito de voz que usaba–. Simplemente…le ponía los nervios de punta.

Revisó la bandeja donde llevaba las cosas para el té. Allí estaban en la estancia ellos dos, su esposo y esa mujer…hablando de temas que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar, lo único que escuchaba era la risa hipócrita de esa mujer.

–Neh…Sasuke-kun… –alcanzó a escuchar antes de entrar. – ¿Por qué me has dejado?… ¿Solo para casarte con ella?

–Karin…entiéndelo, no éramos más que conocidos…–escuchó decir a su esposo. –Además, viniste aquí a hablar de los alumnos…no de este tipo de asuntos.

–Mmm…Sasuke-kun…yo soy mucho más hermosa que ella, yo te complazco mejor seguramente… ¿Por qué?…

Sakura podía observar como esa mujer se acercaba muy indiscretamente a Sasuke, inclinándose dejando a la vista sus pechos intentando seducirlo. Pudo observar que su esposo fruncía el ceño y retrocedía hacía atrás intentando no tener ningún roce con ella más esta se empeñaba en ellos inclinándose quedando en una posición muy comprometedora.

Luego…los rojísimos labios de ellas chocaron con los de su esposo en un beso secuestrado.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente…no podía ser. Sorprendida y entristecida corrió la puerta haciendo un leve sonido que pudo ser escuchado por Sasuke.

–Quítate de encima… –le susurró una vez que la empujó.

Ella cayó de sentón.

–Ah…eso no fue muy caballeroso de tu parte, Sasuke-kun. –le dijo mientras intentaba reponerse.

–Largo de mi casa.

Ella se levantó y salió de aquel hogar dejando su rastro de cinismo e inquietud en su lugar.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Corrió hacía la habitación compartida con él. Se tiró en el futon y sollozó. Le era imposible creer que Sasuke le engañara…tan buen hombre que parecía. Había aprendido a quererlo estos últimos meses, había aprendido a leerlo y comprender cada gesto de él…pero parecía que todo había sido en balde. Se sintió estúpida, engañada y sucia. No podía creerlo… ¡mucho menos en su propia casa! Sollozó aún más fuerte. Enterró su cabeza en su almohada y sintió algo duro debajo de ella…allí, escondido y en secreto, estaba el labial que Sasuke le había regalado. Lo observó con detenimiento con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, al parecer aquello le había consolado un poco.

No quería perderlo, él era lo único que le quedaba. Lo único. Con detenimiento colocó el labial en sus labios y lo corrió sobre ellos dejando ese rastro carmín en ellos. Pintándose de nuevo. Pensaba que si tan solo ella fuera un poco más arreglada, más comunicativa, más entusiasta y menos melancólica…tal vez…y solo tal vez, le agradaría un poco más a Sasuke. ¿Qué opinión tendría él de ella?…

¿Qué pensaría él?

Sabía lo que quería…más no lo que pensaba.

Le faltaba tanto para conocerlo.

Curiosamente, Morfeo le llamó…y ella se rindió ante él.

**O.o…O…o.O**

La encontró dormida en la habitación de ambos. Dormía hecha un ovillo como si temiese a algo. Se hincó un poco y quitó los pequeños cabellitos rosados que le cubrían el rostro y entonces descubrió que ella llevaba los labios pintados. Rojo…seguramente el labial que le había obsequiado. También pudo ver que ella dormía cansada y con lágrimas en sus mejillas…había estado llorando. Con uno de sus dedos atrapó una de las pequeñas lágrimas que se le habían escapado, acarició su mejilla con sutileza y ella se acurrucó aún más. Estaba dolida y eso lo sabía.

Lo había visto todo.

Que problema.

Ni en su educación ni en su moral estaba engañar a su esposa, si algo le había enseñado su madre antes de morir fue a ser fiel a sus promesas y compromisos. Esa mujer se había entrometido en su vida matrimonial para destruirla y no iba a permitir que alguien de su estirpe llegase a destruirle la vida que, a pesar de todo, empezaba a gustarle.

Ni ella…ni nadie.

La mujer que tenía adelante suyo era la única que no le había reprochado de sus decisiones. La única que le había servido el té sin chistar al decirle lo mal que sabía la primera vez que lo probó. Era la única mujer a la que respetaba exactamente como mujer. La única en su vida a quien no había tocado con signos de deseo. De la única que podía hablar bien.

Y sin embargo…a pesar de ser él el causante de su llorar no le había reclamado nada.

Mejor se había dispuesto a llorar en secreto sin molestar a nadie.

Que molesta.

A veces…se sentía culpable de no comprenderla bien.

-

-

-

_¡Hola!_

Aquí el tercer capitulo, un poco tardado…pero aquí esta.

Como ven aquí…le hice gala al nombre del fanfic (¿qué te creías…pensabas que solamente se lo había puesto así como así? xD!)…pues aquí Sasuke se convierte en la discordia de Sakura y Karin. Pensaba poner otro personaje pero al no encontrar el carácter adecuado tuve que ponerla a ella…que en cualquier otro caso hubiera puesto a Karin como su esposa a y Sakura como la amante…pero digamos que estoy escribiendo infidelidad y la verdad, no es de mi agrado el tema.

Ahora sí, Sasuke menciona que se siente pedófilo no por el hecho de ser unos cuantos años mayor que Sakura…si no por que sabe que su esposa jamás había sentido lo que era el completo dolor de la vida…cuando él ya iba y venía hasta tres veces por el mismo trayecto. Más que nada…siente que asalta su cuna (xD!) mentalmente… ¿eh? No solamente se es pedófilo físicamente ;).

_¡Hey! Gracias por sus bonitos reviews a:_

**kellyndrin**

**Claressa**

**Arantxa Swan**

**love**

**Lili**

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**

**setsuna17**

**Hatake Nabiki**

**saku saku uchiha**

**o0Hana-Chan0o**

_¿Reviews…?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER **__**ON**_

-

-

-

**Discordia**

_Ella quería ser una esposa con un sentimiento que la atará verdaderamente a su esposo…'Yo que apenas empiezo a conocerlo y ella se interpone en nuestra relación.'…'Quiero que seas mi compañía…no mi esclava.'_

_Capitulo 4: Un beso en tiempos de engaño. _

Tenía frío, se sentía mal, se le dificultaba respirar e incluso sentía que sudaba.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó con una mala sensación y la sorpresa de encontrar a su esposo dormido…pero estaba sudando. Tocó su sien y el tacto la sorprendió…tenía fiebre. Jadeaba y tenía su ceño fruncido.

–Sasuke…-kun

Rápidamente se levantó del futon y corrió a preparar toallas húmedas para tratar a su marido. Y allí estaba ella…mojando y exprimiendo toallas colocándolas encima de la frente de su esposo, orando por que él se recuperara. Sentada a la derecha de él esperaba pacientemente que las medicinas que había preparado hicieran lo suyo y sanaran lo más pronto posible a su último pilar de vida. La delicada y blanca mano de la pelirosada paseó por la mejilla de su esposo en un gesto de ternura y cariño. Sentía que poco a poco lo conocía aún más y eso le alegraba bastante.

Y es que ella no quería ser una de aquellas mujeres sin vida…no quería ser como su madre, ni como su abuela…no, ella quería tener un sentimiento hacía su esposo, un sentimiento fuerte. Y eso era a lo que se le consideraría como una completa romántica. El sonido de la puerta abrirse la preocupó un poco. Salió de la habitación y observó el corredor…estaba esa mujer en la puerta quitándose el par de geta que llevaba de calzado. Frunció el ceño… ¿Qué libertades tenía esa mujer para entrar así a su hogar? Que poca educación tenía.

–¿Se le ofrecía algo, Karin-san?

–Mm…vengo a ver a Sasuke-kun. Háblale. –le ordenó.

Internamente, Sakura se sintió tonta…pero Karin no era quien para mandarle.

–Lo siento mucho, pero mi marido se encuentra enfermo y en cama. –entre sus palabras, enfatizó la palabra marido…cosa que la peliroja notó.

–No te creo, pelo-chicle. –Sakura no podía creer lo que había escuchado. –¡Sasuke-kun!… ¡Vengo a verte!… ¡Sal por favor!

Gritaba ella desde la entrada…Sakura se ofendió ante tal acto, ¡en una casa no se gritaba…mucho menos en una ajena! De pronto la puerta de la habitación de dicho matrimonio se abrió, dejando ver a un Sasuke pálido y sudoroso vistiendo una yukata de un color azul marino, se sostenía del marco de la puerta y a leguas se podía notar lo mal que se sentía. Sakura lo detuvo instintivamente, le observó preocupada…rogándole con la mirada que regresara a la cama.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres Karin? Mi esposa te ha dicho que estoy enfermo…por favor, vuelve otro día. –le dijo forzadamente.

–¡Hay Sasuke-kun!… ¡Déjame ayudarte!

Sasuke fue testigo de cómo Karin empujó a Sakura tirándola al suelo…cualquiera pensaría que aquello fue instinto, claro…cualquiera menos Sasuke, él conocía muy bien a Karin y eso, había sido a propósito.

–¡No te quedes allí tirada! –le gritó Karin a Sakura. –¡Trae las medicinas de Sasuke-kun!

Con tristeza Sakura se levantó y caminó perdiéndose entre el corredor. Cuando ella regreso, encontró a Sasuke recostado en el futon –lo cual le alivió bastante– y a Karin colocándole una toalla húmeda en la cabeza. Se sintió inútil…de nuevo.

–¡Vamos…tráeme las medicinas! –la obligó.

Se acercó y ella le arrebató el pequeño tazón, Karin levantó la cabeza de Sasuke y le dio de beber en la boca. Sakura solo observaba todo tristemente…de nuevo volvía a pasar, de nuevo ella volvía a interponerse…de seguir esto así, ella terminaría como una criada y no como la esposa que debería ser. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y murió en su mentón.

–Karin… –susurró Sasuke. –Déjame…en paz.

–Pero Sasuke-kun…te estás muriendo y tu esposa no hace nada, ¡solo mírala…sentada allí viendo como tú casi mueres! Déjame cuidarte…

–Solo…vete.

Le dijo pesadamente y ella, como la según mujer digna que era, se ofendió y se marchó ofendida. Sasuke tosió una vez que Karin se había ido del lugar…Sakura corrió a atenderlo.

–Sakura… –susurró el peliazulado una vez que vio a su esposa con el rostro preocupado.

–Tranquilo…todo estará bien.

Ella le tomó en brazos y como la fiel esposa que era…lo dormitó, y él, cayó en un sueño profundo rodeado de un aroma de cerezos que tenía ya tiempo dominando sus sentidos. Lentamente, el sueño fue apoderándose poco a poco de la razón de la pelirosa, se acurrucó de tal manera que pudiera quedar un poco cómoda…y durmió al lado de su esposo.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, de alguna u otra manera había dormido mejor que nunca, se sentía descansado y el sueño se había ido por completo. Cayó en cuenta que era media madrugada y no era una buena hora para despertar a alguien, descubrió que a su lado dormía su esposa de manera pacífica pues notaba que en su rostro había una relajación inédita.

Se acercó un poco más y su aliento rozó con la mejilla de ella. Su rostro parecía el de una niña que dormita sin ninguna preocupación de nada. Ella…llegaba a contagiar su paz. La mirada negra vagaba muy lentamente por cada facción y detalle de su esposa…hasta posarse en esos finos labios rojos.

Los cuales solo había tocado una vez. Solo una vez.

Tocar…por que no llegó a besar. Se preguntó si ellos aún tenían ese textura suave que recordaba de aquel rocé que llegó a dar ese día. ¿Quién era ella para causar tan gran curiosidad en él? Era ella la mujer de la piel más suave que había visto. La curiosidad calaba…y fuerte, le picaba para probar de nuevo esos labios, saber si aún conservaban esa suavidad y de paso…y solo de paso, probar el sabor de ellos. Quería…más bien deseaba.

Sin pensarlo más se acercó lentamente y se tensó un poco al sentir que sus propios labios rozaban muy levemente los de ella. Se acercó más…y más…hasta que terminó por unirlos por completo en un muy curioso beso.

No era –por obviedad– el primer beso que daba, desde luego…pues ella no era la única mujer con la que había dormido. Pero de lo que si era primero…era de probar tan dulces labios. Los demás…eran insípidos y algunos hasta sin motivo pero este…era tan diferente.

Se separó…y la observó a ella seguir durmiendo con la misma paz o hasta con una mayor. ¡¿Quién demonios era ella?!… ¡¿Por qué no se dejaba descubrir?! Se separó tanto de ella que incluso pudo ver que ella se estiraba un poco más y se acomodaba en el futon. Pudo notar signos de cansancio, claro…había cuidado de él todo el día. Se lo agradecía. Aún no podía creer que todavía no se desesperaba…era increíble pensar que esa mujer hasta paciencia le hacía tener. Abrió las puertas corredizas y observó el paisaje aislado del estanque y los bambúes, el olor a naturaleza le inundó los sentidos relajándole hasta la más mínima neurona. Inhaló y expiró. Se sintió observado…volteó y ella estaba acostada en el futon con los ojos abiertos…observándolo.

–Sabía que estaría despierto… ¿Se le ofrece algo? –le preguntó Sakura levantándose un poco.

–No nada…no te preocupes.

–He sentido lo que ha hecho. –Sasuke se tensó…pero lo disimuló. –Yo también quiero saber quien es usted.

¿Qué es que acaso había pensado en voz alta? Le miró sorprendido.

**O.o…O…o.O**

¡Oh Dios!… ¡Se lo había dicho!

Observó a su esposo divertidamente pues, a pesar de la poca luz, se podía notar el ligero rubor que había cubierto las mejillas de él.

–Lo siento. No era mi intención. –él dio un paso para acercarse a ella. –A veces…pareces tan distante.

–Lo sé…y es que, ninguno de los dos se conoce. Es por eso que ninguno de los dos se atreve a decir alguna palabra.

Estaba tan segura que cuando toda aquella situación tan embarazosa pasará…se reprendería muy severamente por sus atrevidas palabras.

–Pensé que tal vez me discutirías…el beso.

–No…no discutiría esa acción. –Sasuke se sorprendió. –Esta en su derecho, desde luego…soy su esposa.

–Bien lo has dicho, eres mi esposa…no mi esclava.

¿Por qué…por qué se empeñaba él en creer semejante cosa?…

–Pero…

Notó como Sasuke empezaba a disgustarse.

–Eres mi esposa…y debo tratarte como tal. –le dijo severamente. –No quiero que seas como mi madre, ni tampoco como alguna otra mujer que se la vive sufriendo por haberse casado solo para servir…

Ella se impresionó. Él pensaba de distinta manera que los demás hombres.

–Se que para eso fuiste educada…pero si algo yo quiero de mi esposa, es que no solamente me sirva de esa manera…si no que me hiciera una compañía que yo necesito.

Mentalmente Sakura trataba de canalizar todo lo que Sasuke le había dicho. Trataba de asimilar los pensamientos de aquel hombre al que tanto servía…y por más que daba vueltas a dichoso asunto esté regresaba al mismo lugar. Como un círculo. Agachó su cabeza como una niña reprimida. Y es que escuchar sus pensamientos de otra boca era algo que realmente jamás hubiera imaginado. Sospechaba de cierta manera que él alguna vez pudo saber lo que pensaba en aquellos remotos instantes. Se sintió tonta al pensar en aquello.

Sin darse cuenta la mañana había llegado y el sol parecía resplandecer mejor que nunca, el calor era soportable y los pájaros cantaban alegremente. Sin duda…era un hermoso día para una situación de mucho avance en aquellos recién conocidos.

-

-

-

_¡Hola!_

Disculpen si he tardado un poco con el capitulo, pero realmente me ocupe todo este tiempo y apenas si he podido tocar mi computador. Pero al final, aquí esta.

Reiterare un poco la historia; en el primer capitulo Sasuke menciona el primer roce íntimo con Sakura, tengamos en cuenta que un beso también forma parte de la intimidad de una pareja…pues ese "beso" fue precisamente eso, un roce, no fue ningún beso. En este capitulo, si fue un beso (y mira que al chico no le echaron la bronca xD!).

Gente…siento mucho si los capítulos son cortos, pero es que la verdad solamente así puedo continuar con la historia y no meter cosas de más a un capitulo…que muchas veces pueden llegar a confundir los hechos unos con otros. Puede parecer hasta cruel de mi parte…pero entiendan mis motivos =D.

_¡Wii~! Gracias por sus reviews a:_

**lovestoned**

**saku saku uchiha**

**setsuna17**

**kellyndrin**

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**

**carlita chan**

**Gisela**

**o0Hana-Chan0o**

**Lili**

**Claressa**

**asukasoad**

**Nanfy-Uchiha**

**carmen uchiha**

**Denisse-anime**

_¿Reviews…?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER **__**ON**_

-

-

-

**Discordia**

_Ella quería ser una esposa con un sentimiento que la atará verdaderamente a su esposo…'Yo que apenas empiezo a conocerlo y ella se interpone en nuestra relación.'…'Quiero que seas mi compañía…no mi esclava.'_

_Capitulo 5: Vivir en melodías difíciles._

La mañana fue impaciente para ellos, los pájaros empezaron a cantar y los leves gritos de diversión de los niños jugar les interrumpían ese tenso y abrazador silencio que había invadido a la pareja.

–Lo siento mucho…no pensé que usted pensará así. –atinó a decir Sakura sorprendida.

–No importa mucho, se que si un superior me escuchara probablemente me amonestaría gravemente…pero no es algo que me importe mucho.

La mañana empezó a recorrer su camino y ambos también. Para después de un rato, la pareja ya estaba vestida de una manera presentable para la segura visita de Karin, más esta, en toda la tarde…no llegó. Algo que alegró de sobremanera a Sakura pues esa voz chillona le sacaba de sus casillas.

–Sakura…ven un momento.

El atardecer estaba por terminar y las actividades cesaban y con aquello, ese viernes parecía decir adiós muy lentamente.

Sasuke estaba sentado cerca del estanquillo quien invitó a su esposa a sentarse a la derecha de él.

–Préstame tu flauta. –le ordenó.

Ella, sorprendida por aquellas palabras, de entre sus ropas sacó su adorada flauta. Bonita, de un color azulado y entonaba las melodías precisas y hermosas. Digna para una melancólica flautista como ella.

Sasuke examinó la flauta.

–Fue un regalo de mi padre cuando cumplí diez años, ambos adorábamos el shakuhachi…supongo que era lo único que nos unía. –le dijo.

Sasuke le miró de reojo y ella temió un poco. Después, el peliazulado acercó la dichosa flauta a sus labios y empezó a soplar de manera lenta.

Las melodías que él tocaba no eran para nada melancólicas, estaban llenas de una extraña esencia, se podía calificar a melodías dramáticas y entre esos vacíos de notas podía haber suspenso y hasta terror en ellas. Infundían una angustia en el corazón, ponían de los nervios a la gente pero para ella, su esposa, le infundían un tremendo respeto hacía él. Sus ojos brillaron cuando el empezó a bajar el ritmo para hacer de esas notas mucho más dramáticas y angustiantes. Sus dedos se movían con maestría por la flauta haciendo parecer un verdadero rey sobre aquello. Melodías diferentes simplemente perfectas.

Cuando él terminó quitó la flauta de sus labios con rapidez e inhaló rápidamente, el aire se le había ido. Sakura rió un poco.

–No rías, tenía mucho que no tocaba un shakuhachi.

Tomo la flauta de las fuertes manos de su esposo, inhaló aire y empezó soplar.

Aquellas notas se calificaban como precisas y llenas de una melancolía suave. Sasuke notó como las mejillas de ella empezaban a tomar un tono rosado que le recordó a una niña de poca edad. Observó la paz que ella emanaba al momento de tocar y como lo hacía, seguía diciendo, la paz de ella era como una epidemia para él. Suave, fuerte a la vez, melancólica y hermosa.

Poco a poco las notas disminuían su tono hasta terminar un hermoso acabado plasmando las últimas melancolías de la flauta. Ella separó la flauta de sus labios…aquella acción le inquietó por dentro, como si algo despertará en él.

–Ha sido pésimo…

–Ha estado muy bien.

–Supongo que gracias.

La volteó a ver y la mirada de ella estaba clavada en la negra suya. De nuevo pudo ver esa inocencia en esos ojos esmeralda. Pensó…y no lo volvió a pensar, se dejó llevar. Acercó su rostro hasta quedar una casi nula distancia de el de ella…respiró su aire, su aroma a cerezos…hasta sintió la inocencia calarle hasta el alma y, la volvió a besar.

Despacio, con duda, temiendo romperla en el acto. Los ojos verdes se mantenían entre abiertos tratando de asimilar lo que ocurría pero cerraron por completo al sentir tenues caricias en los rosados labios. Con la flauta siendo presionada con las blancas manos de ella se dejó llevar, dejó que continuará ¡Aún sabiendo que no lo esperaba! Sin embargo, las caricias empezaban a embriagarle a tal grado de sentir la lengua de él juguetear a buscar dentro de su boca. Tornándose no tan inocente como empezó, Sasuke entendió el por que de la timidez de ella; no era más que una mujer dando su primer verdadero beso. Todo fue tan claro para él…que hasta incluso entendió que todo debía ser con una delicadeza extrema, rayando lo cursi y romántico. Entendamos que es hombre desde luego.

Cuando se atrevió a abrirle la boca escuchó un leve quejido, seguramente rogando por un poco de aire. Cortó el beso pero quedo a una escasa distancia entre sus ahora hinchados labios y el aliento de él.

–Te forcé. –le susurró sin separarse.

–Para nada. –le respondió con voz suave. –Le quiero.

Esta vez la apretó contra si y la besó con necesidad. Ese "le quiero" había salido desde lo más profundo de ella…y lo resintió en como ella correspondió a ese beso. Paseó sus brazos por la estrecha espalda de ella y con lentitud la posó casi encima de su cuerpo quedando recostados en la hierba.

Seguían besándose con tanta lentitud que dolía en su ser. Dolía. Pero a la vez era irrefrenable.

**O.o…O…o.O**

A pesar de no haber estado preparada para aquellos tipos de roces con su esposo…parecía como si siempre los hubiera tenido.

Le gustaba. Lo sentía. Correspondía como podía y se empeñaba en dejarse llevar. Para cuando acordó ya estaba encima de él y sentía sensaciones extrañas para sí.

Ese beso se había intensificado pues la lengua de él parecía vagar con más libertad por su cavidad, no pedía permiso pero lo hacía tan suave, lento y delicado que aquello del permiso no parecía importar mucho. Sintió un poco más libre exactamente la parte donde su obi apretaba con el moño. Le costó mantener el equilibrio y quería creer que él lo noto…_pues giró_.

Para cuando acordaron ya estaban en una posición muy comprometedora…pero no parecía importar mucho. De nuevo el volvía a atacarla con pasionales besos que esta vez ya bajaban hasta su cuello. Un cosquilleó más abajo del vientre le atacó y se sonrosó un poco, aquello se estaba saliendo de control pues Sasuke ya empezaba a retirar el obi de su vestimenta.

¿Aquí?… ¿Cerca del estanque, en la hierba, a la vista de nadie…precisamente, en un hogar que no era testigo de muchas cosas? Sakura sonrió internamente para luego ser atacada por los labios, a ella le contaron sobre algo salvaje… ¡pero esto pasaba a rayar lo cursi! Cuando el obi suelto tocó las plantas se tensó, no pensaba que todo aquello fuera ser así. Y pensar que era mujer. No volvió a sentir esos besos en sus labios pues él estaba más ocupado en degustar de ese blanquecino cuello que cualquier otra cosa. No chistó más al contrario, dejó que el le domará.

Cuando el peliazulado comenzó a abrir el escote del kimono se detuvo…y la observó a los ojos y la leyó; inexperiencia, ternura, devoción, confusión…_deseo_. Como si fuese a volver a besarla, se acercó a su oído.

–¿Segura? –le pregunto en un susurro ronco.

Si Sakura comenzó a sentir una ensoñación, él se la había quitado por completo. Abrió sus ojos y puso los pies en la realidad. Tres palabras describían aquella respuesta:_ no estaba lista_. No se sentía lista. Se había dejado llevar…y eso le iba a costar su virginidad. Se asustó. Negó levemente con la cabeza.

–No lo hagas por mí…

Le besó cortamente y con mucha dificultad Sasuke se levantó del suelo.

–Te lo he dicho, eres mi esposa no mi esclava…no hagas esto por mí, tú no eres ningún objeto…

Cerraba su kimono con insistencia, le hacía falta ese obi.

–Lo siento…tal vez yo no soy lo que tu esperabas. –le respondió sin pensar.

–No te hagas menos, que en esta vida el hacerse menos es ser tonto y las personas empezaran a aprovecharse de ti.

Se sonrojo levemente. Empezaba a atenderle mejor que incluso, platicar con él hacia que olvidara su soledad empeñada en dominarla. Sakura empezaba a sentir sensaciones que eran todas nuevas para ella a pesar de no haber elegido a su esposo. Pero es que le había tocado un hombre justo y no como ningún otro.

Ella podía decir que empezaba a vivir…a partir de allí.

-

-

-

_¡Hola!_

He aquí el capitulo 5. Para mí fue muy difícil escribirlo pues estaba en un dilema: si escribía un lemon, iba a quedar muy apresurado, un lime…probablemente esto puede entrar en esa categoría para algunos lectores, para otros…esto no pasa de un beso xD!

Probablemente ha sido un capitulo un poco difícil de entender más el titulo, lo que sucede es que aquí quise expresar los sentimientos de cada quien al momento de tocar el shakuhachi, Se debe entender que Sakura tocó melancólicamente para expresar su sentimiento de confusión, tristeza en su soledad mientras que Sasuke toco angustiante para expresar esa frialdad, egocentrismo que existe en él. Esperó haberme explicado de la mejor manera si no…pues ya trataré de explicarme mejor.

_carmen uchiha:_ ¡Claro que te ayudo! Pero te pediré de favor que me dejes un msn donde te pueda mandar algún escrito para ayudarte sobre esta página.

_¡Woo~! Agradezco sus hermosos reviews a:_

**Hatake Nabiki**

**Nanfy-Uchiha**

**Yume no Kaze**

**o0Hana-Chan0o**

**sakura Uchiha- Bella Cullen**

**setsuna17**

**nadiitha**

**Hikisuitteru**

**Claressa**

**Jarnall**

**saku saku uchiha**

**carmen uchiha**

**lovestoned**

**lili-cherry-uhiha**

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**

**Sakura-fan**

**poly-uchiha**

_¿Reviews…?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER **__**ON**_

-

-

-

**Discordia**

_Ella quería ser un esposa con un sentimiento que la atará verdaderamente a su esposo…'Que que apenas empiezo a conocerlo y ella se interpone en nuestra relación.'…'Quiero que seas mi compañía…no mi esclava.'_

_Capitulo 6: Intimidad._

Sentada en una piedra empezó a tallar su rosada cabellera con un poco de jabón, tallaba sus finas hebras rosas mientras tarareaba una canción. Llenó una cubeta con agua y la vertió encima suyo lavando por completo su cabello…terminado su baño se dedicó a amarrarse su yukata. Para cuando se levantó…observó su yukata, estaba manchada. Sangre.

_Menstruación._

Frunció su ceño.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Sasuke despidió al hombre con una reverencia y este se dirigió a la puerta de la estancia y observó como él se detenía y hacía una reverencia de igual manera. Se extrañó…e incluso aquel hombre besaba la mano de aquella persona. Frunció su seño. Vio a su esposa entrar a la estancia.

–¿Has sido tu a la persona que el señor besaba la mano? –pregunto Sasuke aún con su ceño fruncido.

–Am…si, pero no se por que lo ha hecho.

Observó el blanco rostro de su esposa y se dio cuenta…había algo diferente en ella. Había algo en su rostro que denotaba… ¿dolor?

–¿Te pasa algo?

Preguntó y ella respondió nerviosa.

–No.

Uchiha le miró desconfiado y así la mañana pasó. Para la tarde, recibió la visita más odiada. Karin se había presentado diciendo que no habían arreglado los asuntos de formación y, por ende, tuvo que recibirla. Gruñía cada vez que ella cambiaba de conversación a temas que definitivamente no tenían nada que ver con los asuntos militares. Como detestaba a esa mujer aferrada y terca a él. Las odiaba así.

–Y… ¿aún no tienes hijos? –preguntó ella en ese tono chillón.

–No.

–Mm…pero supongo que ya habrás empezado. –dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco hacía él.

–Cállate Karin.

–Mm…es la verdad. La gente empieza a cuestionarse…piensan que tal vez ella sea la que este fallando.

Y en ese momento entró Sakura con el té. Karin rió cínicamente y con sorna.

–Aunque…tal vez sea estéril y bueno, mencionaría lo que iba a decir, pero sería muy hiriente para su orgullo como mujer. –dijo…y sonrió con falsedad.

–Karin-san…usted es la menos indicada para hablar de orgullo. –le respondió y Sasuke se sorprendió.

–A ti nadie te hablo, frentona.

–Cariño, ¿puedo retirarme?

Sasuke, que aún no cabía en su sorpresa concedió el sí a su esposa. Notó como ella le sonrió falsamente a la mujer de enfrente y no regresó al mundo hasta que sintió los labios de la pelirosada posarse en los suyos de una manera pasional y fugaz. Para cuando ella se retiró –reiteraba, para cuando ella se retiró moviendo sus _caderas_ _de manera extraña_– cayó en cuenta en la mirada matadora que Karin le hacía…y en lo incómoda que se había vuelto la situación.

–Mn…es una estúpida.

–Tenle más respeto que es mi esposa.

–¿Cómo puede ser tu esposa si ni siquiera hijos te ha concedido?

–Escúchame Karin: ella merece respeto, aún mucho más de el que tú te puedes merecer.

La pelirroja enfureció.

–¡Estoy tan segura que ni siquiera has hecho el amor con ella! –le gritó encolerizada poniéndose de pie en el acto.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

–No lo será tal vez…pero para el consejo si lo es, cuando lo sepan…a ella la sacarán de tu vida por inútil e infértil.

–¡Cállate Karin!… ¡Lárgate!

Y ella marchó de aquel pacífico hogar con una sonrisa insolente. Sasuke, aún encolerizado temía por aquellas frases dichas por esa mujer…no quería, simplemente no quería que aquello sucediera. Acomodándose de manera informal y a gusto en aquel cojín bebió el té de un solo sorbo, estaba muy molesto.

–¿Sasuke-san?

La voz de su mujer quebró el tenso silencio formado en aquella estancia.

–Lo siento…se que esto fue mi culpa. –dijo mientras se hincaba en el suelo haciendo una reverencia.

Uchiha volteó a su lado y la vio allí en el suelo. No pudo evitar sentirse superior…y la vez un hombre nefasto. Ella se empeñaba en servirle de esa manera. No. Él no quería eso.

–Levántate por favor…no eres mi esclava.

–Aun así, lo siento. Se que ella le dirá al consejo y yo probablemente sea expulsada de su vida. Siento mucho mi inutilidad. –decía con voz quebrada aún tirada en el suelo.

–Tu no eres inútil, solo eres una mujer que se da a respetar. No eres nada de lo que Karin dice. Absolutamente nada.

Sakura perdió fuerzas y realmente quedo tirada en el suelo, lloraba en sollozos ahogados en tristeza. Aquella contestación había sido una imprudencia, una verdadera inmadurez de su parte que había desencadenado aquella fuerte discusión. Realmente se sentía estúpida. Sentía que no servía como esposa, ni como mujer, ni como nada…una entera tonta.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y la levantó, observó el fino rostro de ella bañado en lágrimas y sus ojos rojos…había estado llorando antes. Limpió una de sus lágrimas con su pulgar y le besó la frente.

–Estoy muy seguro que tú no eres infértil. –le susurró al oído. –Es solo que nuestro tiempo aún no ha llegado.

Sorprendida ante aquellas palabras, sonrió un poco y limpió sus lágrimas con sus manos. Sasuke le veía con su típica mirada fría.

–A pesar de que eso también lo se, lo que me ha dicho ella me ha afectado bastante. –dijo algo entrecortada.

–Tenía que dolerte…es tu orgullo de mujer.

Sonrió un poco más y desvió su cara hacía un lado enrojeciendo un poco, ese hombre hacía que se sintiera un poco _apenada_. Tomándola del mentón con dos de sus dedos hizo que regresará la cabeza a su sitió, la admiró un poco y la besó con lentitud. Ella entrecerró sus ojos y disfrutó de aquella caricia hacía ella.

**O.o…O…o.O**

El tiempo pasó…para el mes de aquella discusión, recibieron la visita de uno de los ancianos del consejo. Sasuke gruñó ante ello y Sakura recordó las palabras de Karin, sintió como todo aquello le calaba hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Aquel hogar se tenso en cuanto el anciano puso un pie en el suelo de esa casa, el humor de Sasuke estaba a reventar de molesto y Sakura estaba por muy demás nerviosa. Ese tipo de visitas siempre terminaban en una catástrofe para los integrantes de la familia habitantes del hogar.

Entre charla y charla…Sasuke empezaba a desesperarse hasta una pequeña frase desencadeno el desenlace de esa falsa plática.

–Precisamente de tu esposa vengo a hablar.

–Escucharé con gusto.

–Llevas ya dos años de casado con esta mujer, se que te lo has pasado de maravilla pues ha mis ojos es una mujer perfecta. –Sasuke frunció el ceño levemente. –Pero ya ha pasado tanto tiempo y no has dejado descendencia.

–Ante eso…pienso que es un poco apresurado para tener hijos.

–Oh claro, yo también pienso lo mismo. –_patrañas_, pensó Sasuke. –Pero ya es indispensable, no estamos quedando sin militares y el nuevo tratado que el Emperador firmará afectará de manera concluyente a nuestro pequeño poblado. Eres un buen samurai, de eso no cabe duda, por eso necesitamos descendencia tuya…para asegurar que tus conocimientos a la katana no se pierdan con el paso del tiempo.

En el rostro joven de Sasuke podía notarse la molestia que aquel comentario causaba en él. Literalmente, ese hombre venía a pedirle que tuviera sexo con su mujer… ¡¿quién demonios se creía ese veterano para venir a pedirle algo así a él?! Su superior desde luego…pero eso no le daba ni el más mínimo derecho de irrumpir en su vida conyugal…mucho menos en ese tipo de cosas.

–Entiendo su punto, pero esto es demasiado rápido.

–En dado caso de que la mujer no pueda tener hijos…tendremos que sacarla de tu vida cuanto antes. Uno nunca sabe que es lo que pueda pasar el día de mañana. –dijo por último el arcaico.

–Me niego. Mi mujer no es ningún objeto. –el hombre se sorprendió.

–Vaya, no pensaría que usted le tomará mucho cariño a esa dama…entiendo la situación. –aquello parecía una riña refinada. –Pero aún así, me temo que es imposible evitar aquello, ¡aunque claro! Al menos que usted decida tener sus hijos con su esposa.

–Con todo el respeto señor; ya le dije que mi esposa no es ningún objeto para manejarse de esa manera, y efectivamente, he decidido que procreare a mis hijos con esta mujer y no con ninguna otra solamente sirven para precisamente para eso, tener hijos, cuidarlos y servirle al esposo. Sé que al menos mi mujer me hace compañía cuando la necesito.

El viejo escuchó aquellos vocablos con una sonrisa indescifrable en su rostro. Sasuke mantenía su ceño molesto.

–Me lo alegro que piense eso, nos evita muchas penas. Ahora, con su permiso, pasó a retirarme pues es un poco tarde y me siento cansado.

El viejo se dirigió a la puerta de la estancia y dos guardias le abrieron la puerta. Salió y se perdió en el pasillo principal de esa casa. En la puerta principal recibió la reverencia de la dichosa mujer…el viejo le sonrió falsamente e hizo la misma reverencia. Cuando aquel veterano hombre dejó aquella casa…Sakura respiró en armonía.

Y Sasuke seguía molesto.

-

-

-

_¡Hola!_

Mm…aquí el capitulo seis todo y con todo. Avisó que probablemente el rated subirá a M pues planeó hacer un lemon en alguno de los próximos capítulos.

En este capitulo toco un tema un tanto_ tabú_ para esa época, la menstruación. Se que para muchas es incómodo hablar sobre ello pero entendamos que son temas que por obviedad deben estar en tu vida y por sobre todo, es un tema que se tiene que tocar en un matrimonio. Personalmente creo que ese tipo de temas son los que conforman la intimidad en una pareja.

_carmen uchiha:_ De alguna u otra manera el review que me dejaste omitió tu msn…así que ahora si te pido un favor del tamaño del mundo (xD!): mándamelo a mi msn…esta allí en mi profile =)…realmente me fascinaría contestar tus incógnitas sobre esta página.

_¡Nya~!__ *-* Gracias por sus reviews a:_

**Hatake Nabiki**

**Sakura-fan**

**Nanfy-Uchiha**

**o0Hana-Chan0o**

**saku saku uchiha**

**la comadreja XDDD**

**poly-uchiha**

**Wiz-chan**

**ObsessiveTemporary**

**lili-cherry-uchiha**

**setsuna17**

**sakura Uchiha- Bella Cullen**

**Yume no Kaze**

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**

**kellyndrin**

**carmen uchiha**

**sussane.x**

**Claressa**

_¿Reviews…?_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER ****ON**

-

-

-

**Discordia**

_Ella quería ser una esposa con un sentimiento que la atará verdaderamente a su esposo…'Yo que apenas empiezo a conocerlo y ella que se interpone en nuestra relación.'…'Quiero que seas mi compañía…no mi esclava.'_

_Capitulo 7:__ Descendencia._

Sakura entró a la estancia con tranquilidad y alegría pero su rostro cambió al ver a su esposo sentado en mala postura y con el ceño fruncido, pensó en lo tierno que se veía de esa manera que hasta llegaba a parecer un niño pequeño haciendo gestos de fastidio. Se acercó a él y se sentó frente a él y le miró inquisitiva. Parecía muy molesto.

–¿Sucede algo Sasuke-san?

–Me he puesto de mal humor. –dijo sincero. –El viejo quiere asegurar mis conocimientos de la katana…por medio de la descendencia.

A Sakura se le erizó al vello al escuchar la palabra "descendencia".

–En…entiendo.

Sin saber que hacer desvió su vista hacía algún punto perdido del suelo, aquella había sido, probablemente, una indirecta para ella.

–Piensan que eres tú la que falla en el matrimonio. –Sakura se asustó. –Les he dicho que no, pero ellos sostienen que si no tenemos un hijo probablemente disolverán nuestra unión.

Aquellas frías palabras le llegaron hasta lo más oculto de su corazón. ¿Sacarla?… ¡No!… ¡Jamás! Ella ya no tenía un motivo por el cual existir…sus padres habían muerto y no tenía más familia…si la separaban de Sasuke, sería como ella no tener nada. Una vez más pensó en lo triste y desolada vida que tendría sin Sasuke a su lado. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y el Uchiha notó aquello. Si tan solo no fuera tan tímida, si tan solo fuera menos miedosa, de cierta manera el consejo tenía razón…ella tenía la culpa.

–Sakura…

¿Y sí…?

–¿Y usted quiere tener hijos? –le preguntó con la cabeza baja y con el cabello cubriendo su rostro.

Sasuke guardó silencio. Aquella pregunta no se la había esperado.

El día pasó tensó. Muy templó.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Hoy había luna menguante, ambarina, hermosa, truncada que extrañamente siempre llamaba su atención. Con su rostro fijo en esa gran figura escuchó la puerta corrediza cerrarse y los pasos temerosos y tímidos de su mujer, dedujo que venía a dormir pues su detallado kimono había sido remplazado por una ligera yukata. No se inmutó. Esperó. Y cuando se dispusó a hincarse…la llamó.

–Sakura…

Los hombros y músculos de la pelirosada se tensaron.

–¿…Si…? –pronunció retraídamente.

Giró su cabeza para detallar mejor la silueta de su mujer y cayó en cuenta que esa yukata cubría más de lo normal. Extrañamente, sus instintos más bajos y carnales le picaban a arrancarle esa molesta prenda. Se controló.

–Sobre tu pregunta…

El silencio que gobernó aquel momento…se tensó aún más.

–Si quiero tener hijos, y quiero que seas tú la madre de ellos. –su boca no pudo articular alguna palabra.

Sakura le miró sorprendida y Sasuke se volteó a verle. Allí estaban los dos, mirándose a los ojos, buscando señales en ellos y tratando de describir las emociones cruzadas en aquellos momentos. Uchiha se acercó, Sakura retrocedió un poco por inercia. Mandando el control al demonio, Sasuke la apretó contra sí eliminando cualquier rastro de distancia en sus cuerpos. Aún sorprendida se dejó abrazar y se resignó a cualquier pensamiento de detener aquellos momentos. Su melena rosada fue acariciada por la fuerte mano de Sasuke. Suspiró. Subió su rostro y se encontró con aquellos lagos negros que le miraban fríamente pero con un brillo especial, aquellos jades le miraban como una niña implorante y sorprendida, helada del corazón en aquellos ojos negros y profundos más cerró su vista a cualquier imagen cuando sintió que la mínima distancia que quedaba en sus labios, había sido desbastada por un ósculo lleno de necesidad.

Correspondió inseguramente…pero su confianza volvió a su cuerpo cuando sintió las varoniles manos de su hombre posarse en su cintura, atraerla más a sí y pasear vagamente por su espalda. Sus finas manos se posaron en los hombros de Sasuke y presionaron con levedad.

Por primera vez…Sasuke la acostó en el futon con delicadeza. Sakura temió, desde luego, era su primera vez más sentía que fallaría. Siguió besando con torpeza más él parecía el hombre más paciente. Él encima de ella, ella debajo de él…y una yukata que empezaba a ser desatada.

Sasuke sintió una _necesidad._ Un deseo borroso y con el objetivo sin mirar…pero sabía que lo necesitaba. Instintivamente empezó a dejar de besar los labios rosas para empezar su odisea por el blanquecino y delicado cuello de ella. Le cedían el pasó.

Sakura sintió la_ necesidad_ de ceder. Sin saber empezó con frágiles movimientos de sus manos en el masculino pecho, cuando sintió que él dejaba sus labios concedió su pasó a otros lugares que por cada que pasaba…le causaba un divertido cosquilleó en ciertas zonas. Sintió tactos en su vientre y algo deambular por él…_dedos_, los calificó así.

Cuando sintió la piel de ella debajo de sus dedos la apreció como cálida, suave y bruñida. El roce le emocionó y obsesionó. Muy lentamente merodeo por esas zonas tan esplendidas y al mismo tiempo bajo la yukata de sus hombros y descendió sus labios por ellos. Escuchó espiraciones.

¿Ese era el momento? Así en noche de luna menguante, después de ya dos años de casados… ¿así sería?… ¡No es que esperaba la gran cosa! Al contrario, aquello parecía mucho pero…hacía que se sintiera un tanto triste al saber que solo por aquello cargaría en un futuro no muy lejano a su pequeño tesoro.

¿Estaría bien?… ¡Ella era inocente! Solo por aquella noche cargaría con un dolor inmenso para que un día próximo llevara en brazos a lo que sería su salvación al matrimonio. No…aquello no podía ser así. No eran objetos, ni esclavos, ni animales que sirven para cruzar ni nada…eran seres humanos con sentimientos ¡y mucho más ella! Siendo una mujer delicada en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Con demasiado esfuerzo retiró su mano que ya había subido un poco más de lo debido y desprendió sus labios de los de ella, le miró…ella también le miraba impaciente, nublada, inocente e incluso con deseo. La había manchado con las emociones más indecorosos que existían, por efímeros momentos le invadió la culpa, luego la nostalgia al retroceder años atrás en sus recuerdos…y por último, se levantó de encima y camino hacía fuera de la habitación.

Sorprendida tomo la delicada sabana y se cubrió con ella, se sentó en el futon y observó la puerta cerrada. Apesadumbrada bajo su rostro y pensó en el error que había cometido.

Anudó la yukata a su cuerpo y se acostó en el futon.

Sollozó…y finalmente derramó sus lágrimas.

-

-

-

_¡Hola!_

Capitulo 7… ¡corto y algo tarde! Pero prefiero que sea así, para no adelantar las cosas. Siento mucho mi tardanza pero estuve ocupada todo este tiempo que incluso no me daba tiempo ni de sentarme en la computadora a terminar de escribir.

_Aviso:_ como ya había mencionado antes, este fanfic cambiará de rated, será _M_, por escenas sexuales explícitas que pondré más adelante. Se que tal vez me salga un poco del control –siendo este un fanfic lento y tierno– pero aún así lo haré, aunque claro, ya será más adelante.

Otra cosa, se que tal vez no quedo muy en claro el capitulo anterior pero explicaré brevemente: trató la menstruación como orgullo de una mujer…pero no tanto que sea la menstruación, si no el embarazo, a mi opinión, el embarazarse puede también resultar un orgullo para una mujer…desde luego, aporta a la sociedad, hace feliz a la familia y otras cosas, además de sentirse ella útil. Tengamos en cuenta que en aquellas épocas el orgullo no era como nosotros lo conocemos ahora.

Este es, por el momento, mi prioridad en cuanto el fanfic, si es que mi divagada mente no me juega las buenas…podré terminarlo pronto.

_carmen uchiha:_ Si, esta cosa omitió tu msn. Mm…tengo todo un desorden en mi msn (xD!) si ya me agregaste…háblame y dime que eres tu, de lo contrario…cuando haga una limpieza a mi msn, te borraré sin saber xP. Lo siento mucho…pero es que, soy lenta (xD!).

_¡Kya~! Gracias por sus reviews a:_

**Yume no Kaze**

**kellyndrin**

**Gisela**

**Sakura-fan**

**Nanfy-Uchiha**

**Namizake-Aiko**

**sussane-x**

**nadiitha**

**asukasoad**

**saku saku uchiha**

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**

**o0Hana-Chan0o**

**lili-cherry-uhiha**

**sakura Uchiha- Bella Cullen**

**setsuna17**

**ANITA_CULLEN**

**carmen uchiha**

**nadeshko-hime**

_¿Reviews…?_


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER **__**ON**_

-

-

-

**Discordia**

_Ella quería ser una esposa con un sentimiento que la atará verdaderamente a su esposo…'Yo que apenas empiezo a conocerlo y ella se interpone en nuestra relación.'…'Quiero que seas mi compañía…no mi esclava.'_

_Capitulo 8: Invitación imperial._

Seco sus lágrimas con lentitud y aspiro un poco, amarró su yukata y volvió a recostarse en el futon, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación pensó en lo que había sucedido.

¿Había estado bien de su parte?

Lentamente cerró sus orbes y cayó en un profundo sueño.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Corrió la puerta con mesura y cuando se adentro al lugar cerró la puerta, estaba ella dando la espalda a la puerta, encogida y con las sabanas hasta el hombro. Podía significar un intento de protegerse de aquella, segura, culpa que sentía o sintió en aquellos momentos. Con el remordimiento de conciencia se acercó al frágil cuerpo inerte de ella y pudo observar que yacía dormido y con la respiración pausada y suave. Aliviado un poco se dispusó a acercarse a contemplar esas finas facciones que le llamaban la atención.

Por iniciativa propia acarició lentamente una de sus mejillas sonrosadas y retiro un poco de cabello que caía traviesamente por su rostro y la culpa le invadió de nuevo. Dios…haber manchado a esa mujer con sus más deseos eróticos le había causado sensaciones jamás sentidas.

Sintió placer. Deseo. Excitación. Una necesidad más fuerte que las anteriores, la necesidad de seguir y culminar lo que había empezado. Besarla hasta el cansancio y hacerle el amor cada que quisiera le alborotaba la más mínima hormona.

Pero también se sintió culpable. Culpable de inmiscuirla en esos deseos obscenos y hacerla caer tan bajo así.

Sacudió su cabeza con levedad. Dejó de pensar y se puso a dormir.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Para la mañana siguiente ella ya no estaba en el futon y eso le preocupo, la buscó con la mirada y encontró una carta en su almohada. Se le heló la sangre.

Arrebató el papel del futon y se dedico a leer la fina caligrafía que se plasmaba en aquel bonito papel.

Invitaciones al palacio imperial.

La puerta corrediza del lugar dejando ver a su esposa, quién, al voltear a verle dio un paso hacía atrás asustada y sorprendida.

–¿Quién trajo esto, Sakura? –pregunto Sasuke un poco molesto.

–Un mensajero del palacio imperial…lo trajo a primera hora de la mañana. –contestó tímida.

Sasuke se levantó del futon y abrió las puertas de la habitación dando la vista del hermoso tanque testigo de uno de sus más apasionantes encuentros con su esposa. Bufó molesto. Muy molesto. Esbozó una sonrisa arrogante. De nuevo aquel idiota se entrometía en su vida.

¿Quién era ese idiota?

Pues Naruto, claro esta. Esa escoria que había osado quitarle más de lo que debía. El hijo del emperador. Maldito bastardo.

–Hijo de puta…

Sin acordar que su esposa estaba allí lanzó la carta al suelo y la pisoteó. Sakura, asustada retrocedió aún más.

–Lo siento…pero es que mi relación con el…hijo del emperador…Naruto… –escupió su nombre. –No es muy placentera.

–En…entiendo.

Un silencio abrumador azotó la sala de manera inesperada.

–En vista de que…esto es obligatorio. Iremos. Partiremos mañana por la mañana. –anunció Sasuke.

Sakura salió de la habitación con una lágrima en sus ojos. La última vez que visitó el palacio imperial, que fue cuando aún mantenía una niñez pura, Naruto había osado molestarla y pervertirla con sus insinuaciones precoces siendo él apenas un niño de nueve años…ahora…no quería ni saber como sería él.

Pero no podía acusarle…era el hijo del emperador, acusarle implicaba acusarse ella también arriesgando su integridad tanto física como moral. Aún a pesar de todo…seguramente él volvía a molestarle y esta vez…probablemente iría por ella.

_Tú serás mi esposa… –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro y ella tenía una sonrisa asustada en su rostro._

Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente en un vano intento de matar aquellos despreciables recuerdos de su mente. Se dirigió a la estancia donde se encontraba su _ikkebana*_ sin terminar, se hincó en el cojín y volvió a tomar las flores del suelo.

Y cuando comenzó a tomarle el hilo a la pequeña acción que realizaba una sonrisa usurpó su rostro con suavidad al recordar a su esposo. La ternura le conmovió su ser al recordar ese seño fruncido y su mala postura de sentar cuando se molestaba por algo… ¡parecía un niño pequeño! Rió en un susurró acomodó las flores en la detallada canasta.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Sentado en mala postura y con el ceño fruncido estaba Sasuke observando hacía al manantial buscando indicios de alguna imperfección en tan bella vista. Pensaba en mil cosas y en una a la vez…

Volvería a verle la cara a ese infeliz. Naruto.

Aún recordaba cuando él, en una de sus visitas al palacio imperial recién hecho samurai le había mandado una carta para…celebrar el té. Por eso detestaba las ceremonias de té. En una de sus tantas pláticas Naruto insinuó que el era un samurai eficiente pero que un inepto en tácticas de batalla. Aquello había sido un comentario desagradable para él puesto que…la sonrisa burlona de Naruto siempre aparecía en cada una de las frases que él pronunciaba con su repugnante boca.

Palabras hipócritas llenas de falsedad. Digno hijo del emperador.

Rió irónicamente. Definitivamente Naruto era un completo bastardo.

Bebió un poco de su taza de té. A pesar de que el palacio imperial estuviera atestado de gente hipócrita y geishas no todos eran malas personas. La hija menor del emperador era una buena persona, era bonita y en algún momento pensó en pedir su mano como esposa pero desechó la idea…aquella mujer seguramente estaría comprometida y es que, parecía una buena amiga, una mujer fiel pero tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios. No estaba dispuesto a soportar un carácter tan nefasto, era muy poco tolerante. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa imperceptible, su esposa era una mujer de temperamento paciente y gentil…podría considerársele una buena mujer para la sociedad, para él…su comportamiento podría llegar a ser un tanto marianista…sin embargo, el no abusar de tal carácter creó ese lazo tan fino, delicado y cariñoso entre ellos.

Sin darse cuenta la había conocido más. Ahora podía pronunciar el nombre de Haruno Sakura en toda su extensión. Tal vez omitiría y se le escaparían detalles de su personalidad…pero podía al menos nombrarla como se es debido.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Por la mañana siguiente habían tomado el carruaje enviado por el emperador. El alba era presente y planeaban llegar a mediodía para esperar la comida.

Sakura vistió algo formal y elegante, kimono largo de detalles dorados y rojos, algunos arreglos en su cabeza que hacían relucir su cabellera rosada. Sasuke vistió un kimono varonil y de un apuesto azul marino con combinaciones negras que hacían resaltar su pálida piel emanando un aroma intenso.

Ver el matrimonio más…encerrado y conservador de la aldea vistiera así para…algo como eso. Y es que la aldea no se había dado por enterado que ellos visitarían el palacio imperial. Y es que lo que más sorprendía era la carroza extranjera que se había posado frente a la puerta de bonito hogar. Y es que…los extranjeros no visitaban aldeas como esas. No era que fueran feas ¡muy al contrario! Si no que…simplemente les pasaban de largo puesto que la capital era, para ellos, mucho más llamativa y detallada que una simple aldea.

O eso era lo que Sasuke había escuchado.

–Hola, mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru y soy el capitán de las fuerzas armadas de Japón. –Sasuke frunció el seño ante esas últimas palabras… ¿qué es que acaso Naruto planeaba…? Sacudió su cabeza mentalmente. –El emperador me ha enviado a recogerle a usted y a su honorable esposa para partir hacía el palacio imperial.

Con cada día más se pierde la cultura de este país, pensó Sasuke al oír esa forma tan respetuosa y poco sutil de aquel hombre. Él solo asintió con la cabeza y la puerta del carruaje fue abierta casi por si sola.

–Dentro les acompañaremos mi esposa Temari y yo. –mencionó aquel hombre.

A Sasuke no se le presentó el problema, pero a Sakura si; a ella le calaban los nervios hasta el más íntimo de sus lugares.

El ver a Naruto de nuevo…

Le acarreaba _sensaciones…_

Ese hombre era, sin duda, alguna creación del demonio, _si no es que era el mismo demonio._

-

-

-

_*Ikkebana: Arte japonesa de hacer detallados floreros para la decoración de algún lugar._

_¡Hola!_

Disculpen mi gran retraso pero los últimos días escolares me han dejado muerta del cansancio y simplemente el escribir forzadamente no me va. Siento si el capitulo estuvo un poco seco pero…así salió y la verdad, modificarlo sería difícil para mí.

Sakura se convertirá en la discordia de Sasuke y Naruto, ¿Qué se pensaban, que solamente Sasuke? Pues no, esta idea no es muy mía pues en la cooperación me ayudaron para poder plantearla bien, lo que resta de la idea…es mió, solo el inició no es mió. Se que probablemente viole algunos principios de este fanfic, pero verán que no.

_¡Miaa~! Gracias por sus reviews a:_

**Sakuranata**

**asukasoad**

**sussane.x**

**Yume no Kaze**

**sakura Uchiha- Bella Cullen**

**Gisela**

**asuka uzumaki**

**setsuna17**

**saku saku uchiha**

**Sakura-fan**

**sasuke-glamour**

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**

**poly_uchiha**

**lili-cherry-uhiha**

**Nanfy-Uchiha**

**Hatake Nabiki**


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER **__**ON**_

-

-

-

**Discordia**

_Ella quería ser una esposa con un sentimiento que la atará verdaderamente a su esposo…'Yo que apenas empiezo a conocerlo y ella se interpone en nuestra relación.'…'Quiero que seas mi compañía…no mi esclava.'_

_Capitulo 9: Té._

Aquel viejo camino que recorría la carroza era desesperante pues el silencio que mataba dentro de ella parecía ser el mismísimo infierno. Sasuke se mantenía en su rostro neutro, el capitán Shikamaru se hacia de vago observando el cielo todo el trayecto, Temari…solamente sentada viendo hacía algún lugar sin sentido. Y Sakura…nerviosa.

Sonrojada y atemorizada por la imponente presencia que mantenía la mujer rubia de un extraño peinado frente a ella. Vestía con dos yukatas debajo de ese precioso kimono dorado con detalles marrones y flores de sakura, algo realmente hermoso para el gusto de la pelirosada. Ese aire aristocrático que ella emanaba intimidaba a cualquiera, hacía que su existencia pareciera nula en aquella carroza, opacaba cualquier belleza exterior de la pelirosada. No es que tuviera mucho…pero al menos sentía que así era. Dirigió su vista hacía afuera y se enajenó con la vista que aquello le ofrecía.

El viaje era tranquilo, interrumpido por los toscos sonidos de las ruedas tropezar con las piedras del camino. Una que otra saltaban produciendo estragos en el sistema nervioso de Sakura.

Sasuke mantenía ese frió rostro analítico montado de atención en su esposa. Notaba su nerviosismo, su desesperación y algo que él clasifico como ansiedad. ¿De qué? Se preguntaba. Le asaltó de nuevo esa pregunta del mero principio… ¿A que es ansiosa? A pesar de lo sucedido en el hogar…aún no lograba conocerla toda a fondo. Ansiedad.

Para cuando acordaron, la magna ciudad de Tokio había ocupado la visión de los cuatro pasajeros. Enorme, poblada y hermosa, pero lo que más le sorprendió a Uchiha…fueron las enormes carrozas extranjeras andar por las calles transportando mujeres y hombres de la alta clase.

Que tanto había cambiado Japón, pensó. La carroza siguió andando hasta parar frente al palacio imperial.

Era más grande de lo que recordaba. Los jardines con árboles sakura –los cuales le recordaron a su esposa– rodeaban el lugar dándole un aspecto sumamente artístico. Para cuando todos bajaron de la carroza el capitán dio la orden de seguirles.

Recorrieron el sendero principal notando que este era más largo de lo Sasuke recordaba. Notó algo extraño en sus acompañantes…aquella mujer caminaba al lado de su esposo, dando a entender una igualdad entre ellos…no comprendió el por que y recayó en cuenta que aquella mujer también era extranjera. No es que fuera xenofóbico, es solo que le causaba gracia aquella manera de llevar el matrimonio entre un nacional y extranjero.

Las puertas principales se abrieron dejando ver el interior del castillo el cual no sorprendió a Sasuke pero Sakura parecía maravillada con el lugar.

–Vaya…el viento me ha traído un muy grato regalo, Uchiha-san.

–La forma extranjera de hablar en su palacio debe sonar muy poco ortodoxo, ¿No, Naruto-sama?

Helada, Sakura observaba a su esposo debatirse entre refinadas palabras con el príncipe.

–Sigues siendo tan amargado, Uchiha. –le dijo con un semblante molesto. –Me haré cargo de mis invitados, gracias por traerlos hasta aquí, es muy honorable de tu parte, Shikamaru-taisho.

El hombre se inclinó de igual manera que su esposa agradeciendo los honores y, con la mirada compasiva hacía el matrimonio Uchiha, se retiraron del lugar.

–Dejemos las hipocresías Sasuke. –dijo Naruto esperando reacciones desfavorables de su contrincante. –Desde tu esposa hasta mi geisha saben que nuestra relación es pésima.

Y consiguió aquella reacción, ¿Dónde estaba el respeto del príncipe Naruto hacía Uchiha Sakura? Bufó molesto.

–Al grano, ¿Dónde esta el emperador? A lo que venimos… –dijo en un intentó de terminar aquella desagradable visita.

–¡Pero si no vienes con él! –le mencionó el rubio con sorna. –Vienes conmigo, he sido yo el que te invite. Mi padre estará ocupado estos días con el ejercitó y algunas reformas del nuevo tratado, no nos acompañara esta tarde al té.

Pronto…la vista azulada de Naruto se dirigió hacía la pelirosada.

–Haruno…perdón, Uchiha Sakura. Un gusto volverte a ver, has crecido tanto. –le dijo arrebatándole ese valor que por un momento había tomado de su esposo para infundirle el temor a flor abierta. –Siento mucho lo de tus padres, ha sido un duro golpe para el palacio imperial pero son perdidas que se reponen –Sasuke frunció el seño. –aunque bien, para una hija tan buena como tu…ya sabes, es difícil.

Sakura desvió la vista. No podía sostenerle la mirada a aquel hombre.

–Vamos…les mostraré su habitación.

Sasuke caminó con paso lento esperando a su esposa la cual caminaba desganada al recordar la trágica muerte de sus padres. Iracundo, Sasuke caminó detrás de aquel hombre esperando el más mínimo movimiento brusco de él para tomar a su esposa y largarse de allí en el instante, Naruto era capaz de matarle sin remordimiento alguno.

–Esta será su habitación por lo que resta del día y si es que el clima no les favorece, mañana también. Les dejare el día libre hasta por la tarde les llamare al té.

Y Naruto se marchó. Sakura se hincó en el tatami y se hizo ovillo, temió en aquellos momentos por su integridad moral. Aquel hombre simplemente le aterrorizaba a más no poder. Sollozó un poco buscando escandalizar ese terror que en esos momentos le inundó y encontró en su oscuridad, la mano de Sasuke en su hombro.

Alzó su destrozada vista para observar ese mar negro que brilloso sin perder ese toque serio y frió. Dentro de aquella cueva de hielo estaba ese fuego azul que intentaba comunicar consolación. La comisura de sus labios se curvó intentando mostrar una diminuta sonrisa. Desvió su mirada como una niña apenada.

–Ignoró por completo la relación que lleves o llevaste con él, pero mientras yo este contigo; él no te pondrá un dedo encima. Bajo ningún concepto.

Terminó aquella frase y los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron hasta verlo como un salvador. Él se levantó y le miró serio después salió de la habitación sin decir nada mas que un "hn". Sakura intuyó que aquellas palabras fueron demasiado difíciles para él. Sonrió abiertamente.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Para la ostentosa ceremonia del té –la cual se celebró en el jardín– habían demasiados invitados. Entre ellos el capitán Shikamaru, su esposa, un chico pelirrojo que definitivamente era un completo extranjero, dos miembros de la familia Hyuga y otras personas de porte aristocrático que hacían sentir a Uchiha Sakura como la más débil del lugar. Todo tan imponente, tan maravilloso y grande que llegaba a ser empalagoso e hipócrita. Notaba en el rostro de su esposo el fastidio e irritación el tener que ver tanta falsedad en la gente.

Entre el jardín, se notaba la alegría de los niños jugar unos con otros, el shakuhachi en notas tiernas hacía fondo a aquel evento. El té parecía ser tranquilo y era totalmente exquisito, algo mucho mejor que lo que ella preparaba. Sasuke se asqueaba del té pues no era de su completo agrado.

El momento de haber pertenecido a la armonía a la que esa ceremonia invitaba no era más que el instante de sentirse más estúpido. Si de por si, Sasuke detestaba la ceremonia de té…ahora la odiaba más. Y entonces vio.

Naruto había estado engañándolos.

En aquellos minutos de paz en los que la mayoría de los invitados estaban sumidos, él no perdía el tiempo de observar a su mujer con esos ojos indecorosos llenos de malicia. Él tenía un plan…no precisamente para el bien de Uchiha.

Para cuando terminó la ceremonia de té, la reverencia pasó más tensa que ningún otro momento del evento, aún así, pudieron salir "ilesos" del lugar y cuando creyeron estar a salvo de tanto proletariado, Naruto les interrumpió.

–¿Ya se van?… ¡Pero si aún queda mucho por hacer! –pronuncio con aquellas ponzoñosas palabras.

–Mi esposa se siente un poco cansada, Naruto-sama. La llevare a descansar a la habitación, si no es mucha molestia… –respondió Sasuke respetuoso entre tanta gente pero con una dificultad latente.

–Desde luego, pasaré a visitarles más tarde.

Y les sonrió maliciosamente. Sasuke no se inmutó pero aún así…no bajo la guardia.

Sakura entró al palacio tímida y atemorizada. Irritado, Sasuke la arrastró hasta la habitación, donde, una vez dentro azotó la puerta.

–Ese bastardo… –murmuró. –Sakura…no te le acerques a Naruto, ¿me escuchaste?

Cohibida, Sakura asintió.

Y unos pasos alertaron a ambos.

_Naruto._

-

-

-

_¡Hola!_

Esto ha sido el capítulo 9. Pido una gran disculpa por no poder narrar bien la ceremonia de té…tengamos en cuenta que mi conocimiento sobre este tipo de eventos es escaso y el investigar…no me ayudo mucho que digamos xD.

El siguiente capítulo será un poco dramático y melancólico, probablemente se salga un poco de la trama original pero intentaré siempre mantener el punto principal.

_¡Miu~! Gracias por sus reviews a:_

**setsuna17**

**saku saku uchiha**

**asukasoad**

**BigBang8**

**Poly-Uchiha**

**lili-cherry-uhiha**

**sakura Uchiha- Bella Cullen**

**Naomi-chan Uchiha**

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**

**Nanfy-Uchiha**

**Claressa**

**Sakura-fan**

**sasuke-glamour**

**Bella-uchiha11**

**suskyUchiha**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER ****ON**

-

-

-

**Discordia**

_Ella quería ser una esposa con un sentimiento que la atará verdaderamente a su esposo…'Yo que apenas empiezo a conocerlo y ella se interpone en nuestra relación.'…'Quiero que seas mi compañía…no mi esclava.'_

_Capitulo 10: Ultraje._

–Uchiha Sasuke…requiero de la presencia de tu esposa en la estancia, ¿podría llevármela solo unos minutos? –preguntó Naruto con hipocresía.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. Sakura se estremeció.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro se acerco a ella, luego su mirada por algunos momentos difundió en la suya una ternura la cual termino manchada de sutiles caricias hacía su mejilla.

Indignada y resignada Sakura dejó que la varonil mano del joven paseara dos de sus dedos por la sonrosada y bruñida mejilla de su rostro. Cerró los ojos anhelando alejar a ese hombre lo más que pudiera de ella. Le repugnaba aquel tacto.

–Oh Sakura-chan…que hermosa estas. –le pronunció en murmullos. –Hace tanto tiempo que no te he visto…

Naruto bajo su mano y comenzó rozar sus dedos por el blanquecino cuello de la mujer, deleitándose con aquellas caricias revoloteándole hasta la más intima hormona. Se acercó a ella y le soplo al oído susurrándole…

–A veces pienso en los errores que cometí en aquellos días como un niño… –le dijo mientras posaba sus fuertes manos en la estrecha cintura de su cuerpo de mujer. –Y seguimos creciendo con esos errores…pero tú, eres tan solo ese botón queriendo nacer…tan pura, tan intachable…

Le murmuraba y le murmuraba acariciando sus propios labios con la oreja de ella. Ella gimió de susto y él sonrió, la tenía donde quería. Mientras seguía hurtando el delicado aroma en su cuello una de sus enérgicas manos trazó un camino deleitante para el rubio desde la cintura hasta por la forma del generoso pecho que la pelirosada prometió desde pequeña.

Sorpresivamente Naruto había acortado totalmente las distancias y estrechó sus labios en contra de los de ella en un pasional ósculo. Impresionada y apresada en aquellos fuertes brazos intento deshacer aquel beso pero él la tomó por la nuca presionándola aún más robándole así cualquier intento de escapar.

Naruto sintió como la piel de ella se erizaba cuando el abrazó se atenuó y empezaba a vagar sus manos por la espalda, la cintura, los pechos y el vientre de ella en lujuriosas y lentas caricias. Algo en él reaccionó y pronto empezó a perder los estribos. Estampó ese delicado cuerpo en una pared de la habitación y bajo sus besos hacía el cuello.

–Bas…ta. –dijo ella apenada.

Más él no la escucho y al contrario rasgo un poco el kimono de frente abriendo el escote.

–Tú eres mía…mía y de nadie más. –le gimió autoritariamente.

Impulso su ancho cuerpo contra el de ella estampándola y causándole daño. Las piernas le fallaron y se dejó desfallecer…pero él la detuvo sosteniéndola desde la cintura. Reclamó su garganta paseando su húmeda lengua sobre ella dejando rastros de saliva en el acto, presionó uno de sus pechos con fuerza y con la otra mano bajó la ultrajada manga del hermoso kimono que la vestía.

Una pequeña lágrima deslizó por su mejilla quedamente. Sasuke. Fue en lo único que pudo pensar.

–_Él_ no es nada…_tu_ eres _mía_ no de él. Yo te_ vi_ primero, yo te _reclamé_ primero…por derecho de antigüedad…me perteneces. –luego de eso mordió su lóbulo.

Asustada ante aquellas palabras solo pudo pensar en lo repugnante que resultaba su situación.

¡Ella pertenecía por ende a Uchiha!… ¿Solo por qué el príncipe decía que ella le pertenecía…así sería? Que poca moral. Un mujer para un hombre…y un hombre para una mujer. Así debía ser.

Pertenecer era una palabra grande.

Ella aún no le pertenecía nadie. _Pero no por mucho tiempo_, le recordó una resignada voz en su interior. Ella no amaba a Naruto por más que este la amara equivocadamente, si a alguien le pertenecía como mujer y pertenecerá por siempre…sería a Uchiha. No a Uzumaki.

Con el amor por decisión cerró un puño y mientras la boca de Naruto seguía ultrajando su escote tratando de abrirlo le propinó un buen golpe en la mejilla…cayendo él de lado dejándole el paso libre.

–_Diablos…pega fuerte._ –pensó Naruto mientras se sobaba la mejilla ardiendo.

Ella salió corriendo, abrió la puerta y la azotó.

Naruto salió tras de ella.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Corrió por todo el palacio –y es que era una completa trampa que la habitación en la que ella residía en aquel palacio estuviera tan alejada de la del príncipe– corriendo con el kimono abierto mientras algunas mujeres le veían atónitas encontró esa puerta la cual abrió azotándola con fuerza.

Y allí estaba Sasuke sentado en el tatami, con la pierna moviéndose incesantemente y con el seño fruncido…señal de estar desesperado. Y cuando abrió la puerta la mirada negra de él se posó sobre la figura de ella incrédulo. Ella se lanzó hacía el abrazándolo y acurrucándose entre su pecho, buscando refugió. Deshago un grito de susto y llanto.

–¡Haruno Sakura! –gritó Naruto entrando a la habitación.

Sintió como ella se acurrucó aún más en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

–¡Tu!… ¡Maldita zorra…me las pagaras! –exclamó el rubio dejando la existencia de Sasuke a un lado.

Y Sasuke se levantó. Sakura se sintió desprotegida.

–¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi esposa…bestia?! –le gritó enfurecido colocando una de sus manos en la katana que llevaba en la cintura.

–¡La zorra que llevas por esposa a osado golpearme!… ¡Esto ha sido una gran ofensa! –le contrarió Naruto.

–¡Naruto!… ¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?!

Aquella voz sacó de aquel trance de furia que tenía Uzumaki, volteó y en la puerta se encontraba que el emperador. Aún con los estragos de la furia Naruto volteó e hizo la obligada reverencia hacia su padre.

–Minato-sama… –susurró Sasuke y se inclinó hacía él. –Disculpe las molestias ocasionadas…

La mirada de Minato se dirigió hacía la temblante joven que también se inclinaba hacía él, temerosa y cubriendo con insistencia su escote, tenía su mirada baja y los ojos hinchados de llorar.

–Levanta, Sakura-san. –le pronunció paternalmente. –Y tu Naruto…vete de aquí.

Él dudo y sin embargo, ya estaba fuera de la habitación.

–No preguntare que sucedió antes de todo esto… –aclaró hacía la joven pareja. –Este es un tema que le concierne solo a ustedes, lo que si pido…es una disculpa por el comportamiento de mi hijo Naruto, desde luego que quisiera portarse así con usted, Sakura-san…pero la herencia lo trae de cabeza. Espero acepte mis sinceras disculpas Uchiha-san, desde luego, fue su mujer la afectada en esto…

Sasuke le miraba helado…sin brillo.

–Sakura-san…levante la mirada que usted no ha hecho nada malo, es mi hijo quien tiene que bajarla por su insolencia. –le dijo mientras le regalaba una angelical sonrisa. –Eres de las pocas jóvenes que pueden levantar la mirada. Con su permiso.

Y él se retiró.

Sasuke volteó hacía su esposa mirándola severamente y ella…le huyó la mirada. Caminó y la paso de largo, ella pensó que tal vez no quería hablar del asunto pero se equivoco…le tendió una yukata blanca de baño.

–Cámbiate. –le ordenó.

Y él salió de la habitación. Con pena…se quitó el kimono.

Por fuera, mirando hacía la luna calculó la hora…podría pasar de media noche. Un sonido le alertó que ya podía entrar a la habitación y la encontró frente a la puerta, con el cabello suelto llegándole a la cintura, con la mirada baja y triste. Sin embargo, cuando ella le vio se arrimó hacía él y lo estrechó en un abrazo.

Y es que…aunque hubiera sido besada por otro hombre…

Necesitaba de _su_ hombre. Necesitaba de Sasuke.

-

-

-

_¡Hola!_

He aquí el capitulo 10. No tengo mucho que decir, creo que se dejo en claro lo que Sakura siente por Sasuke… ¿Y desde cuando es eso? Pues eso ya se verá después ;).

_¡Mio~! Gracias por sus reviews a:_

**Claressa**

**Yume no Kaze**

**saku saku uchiha**

**Hatake Nabiki**

**sakura Uchiha- Bella Cullen**

**suskyUchiha**

**Bella-uchiha1**

**asukasoad**

**BigBang8**

**Poly-Uchiha**

**setsuna17**

**sirena oscura**

**sasuke-glamour**

**Gisela**

**.Anelyx.**

**gisele-fan**

**kariedu56**

**Nanfy-Uchiha**

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**

**Led K**

**lili-cherry-uhiha**

**natsumi511**

_¿Reviews…?_


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER **__**ON**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Discordia**

_Ella quería ser una esposa con un sentimiento que la atará verdaderamente a su esposo…'Yo que apenas empiezo a conocerlo y ella se interpone en nuestra relación.'…'Quiero que seas mi compañía…no mi esclava.'_

_Capitulo 11: "Como tu esposo, no lo permitiré."_

Dejando que ella le abrazara lentamente acarició la rosada melena de ella intentando inútilmente darle el consuelo que necesitaba. Dudaba en preguntarle qué había sucedido en aquella habitación con Naruto –pero ya tenía una idea– y honestamente, no quería causarle un lloriqueo más, le desesperaba que una mujer llorara.

Aún así…tenía que saber. Era su mujer.

–¿Qué…ha pasado? –preguntó intentando no sonar autoritario.

Ella despegó su cuerpo de él y bajó su mirada apenada, acercó uno de sus dedos a su boca tratando de evitar la fría mirada que él le había puesto encima. Avergonzada de ocultarle aquellos insanos actos en la habitación de Naruto –los cuales no eran culpa de ella– sabía que tenía que informarle sobre aquello, pero no se atrevía.

–Habla Sakura.

Se impacientaba y ella no sabía qué hacer.

–Am…yo… –intento articular. –Verá…es que…

–Solo…dilo. –dijo con impaciencia.

–Naruto-sama…intentó _ultrajarme._

Sasuke, quien había mantenido su vista sobre su mujer observó como ella tomaba un color rosado en su rostro y como descendía su mirada al suelo en señal de perdón. ¿A qué pedía perdón? Un tenso silencio se formo en la habitación interrumpido levemente por el grillo cantar en el anochecer.

Aquella escoria había osado tocar lo suyo, unas ganas de darle una tortura lenta le inundaron.

–¿Qué fue lo que te hizó?

Ella intensificó su silencio y tocó sus labios. Las palabras no hacían falta. Había dejado su asquerosa esencia en los dulces labios de Sakura.

–¡Pero le ruego que no le haga nada! –le imploró mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos. –Quien sabe que pueda hacerle ese hombre a usted Uchiha-san…le pido…por favor.

Tenía tanto tiempo que no le llamaba así. De nuevo sintió una distancia medida en kilómetros.

Iracundo, celoso y con el ceño fruncido escudriñó a su mujer con la mirada y ella se asustó. Los celos le atacaron y la abrazó con fuerza perdiendo el estribo.

–Lo que él quiere Sakura…no es mi vida, _si no la tuya._ –le susurró al oído con furia. –_Y yo, como tu esposo, no voy a permitirlo._

Sakura confundió aquello con sobreprotección, le miró tiernamente y por un momento pudo notar un brillo en los ojos de su amado…y es que, ya había aprendido a amarlo. Conquistada por aquellas palabras de protección cargó su peso de puntitas y le besó.

Cegado por los celos, correspondió aquel besó tomándola de la cintura y pegándola hacía sí.

Por alguna razón notó como Sakura se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata y como no oponía ninguna resistencia ante sus besos. Culpable –de nuevo– dejó de besarla y la miró impresionado. Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa.

La mirada de Sakura se apenó.

–Entiendo…que no quiera tocarme. –susurró.

–¿Y eso que importa? –le preguntó fríamente. –Sigues siendo mi esposa…no porque hayan querido violarte tengo que dejarte fuera de mi…_son tonterías machistas, _y eso no va conmigo.

Sakura sonrió sinceramente y lo volvió a mirar, acarició con su pulgar la mejilla de él y apenada bajo la mirada. Aquel acto hizo que pareciese una niña pequeña. Quería…no sentirse culpable de besarla.

Quería…_tenerla por primera vez_. Ella se daba a desear de más…y aquello se estaba volviendo una situación desesperante. Con sus dedos subió el rostro de ella y observó el brillo que inundaba aquellos ojos jade y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa apenas visible, seguro ella lo notó…pues sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo intenso.

Le besó. Con pasión, con celos, con cariño, con delicadeza y un montón de sentimientos encontrados en sí. La estampó con delicadeza en la pared y le siguió besando los labios mientras Sakura rodeaba su cuello con elegancia y seguía dejándose llevar por sus bellas fantasías y situaciones.

Quería ser de él…y de nadie más. ¿Por qué? Porque había aprendido a amarlo, había aprendido mucho sobre él…él le había enseñado a vivir, le había acompañado en su momento de dolor sin decir ni una palabra pues era lo único que necesitaba, su compañía.

Pidiendo permiso para ingresar a su cavidad húmeda –donde ella le recibió gustosa– desanudó la yukata nívea y regresó sus manos a la estrecha cintura de ella y descubrió la delicada figura de poseía. Frágil.

Ella había logrado lo que ninguna otra mujer supo hacerle…compañía. A la hora del té, a la hora de dormir que inclusive su hogar se respiraba paz; en algunos momentos anhelaba regresar de sus entrenamientos para ser recibido por ella quien le ayudaba y le servía té…consolándole los músculos y aliviándolo por completo

Cuando necesito de oxígeno se separó de ella y apenas y sus labios si rozaban, la cargó y la recostó sobre el futon. Poco les importó que aquellas cuatro paredes no era su hogar si no sus aposentos en el palacio real…se volvieron a besar.

Aventurando sus manos dentro de la yukata la escuchó suspirar cuando sus dedos rozaron la fina piel de su vientre. Obsesionado con aquel tacto deseó volver a escuchar aquellos suspiros y bajó sus besos por el cuello. La escuchaba suspirar y aquello le hacía sentirse estimulado de alguna u otra manera.

Las manos de Sakura presionaron los hombros de Sasuke con fuerza cuando sintió la mojada lengua de él pasearse sin muchos escrúpulos por sus hombros, cuello e inició de pechos…aquella yukata no ayudaba mucho con su escote abierto de par en par.

Exquisita. Tenía un olor a cerezos que embriagaba hasta la última neurona de su ser ofuscándola por completo, negándole el paso a la razón y perdiéndola en los instintos. La cremosa piel que ella le ofrecía le hacía vagar en sus laureles.

Aventurando sus dedos un poco más debajo del vientre la escuchaba gemir de placer y ella exhaló sorprendida y excitada cuando sintió los pecadores dedos de Sasuke en su cavidad húmeda proporcionar pequeños círculos allí…se arqueó y enterró aún más sus uñas en la fornida espalda de su hombre. Aturdida por las eróticas caricias y los pasionales besos de él se ocupó en la vestimenta tratando de quitar el molesto kimono de su paso pues anhelaba tocar el pecho de él. Sin pudor se acercó a uno de los pechos de su mujer y lo lamió suavemente disfrutando el sabor y aroma que este poseía, mordió dócilmente uno de sus pezones haciéndola gemir audiblemente.

Por aquellos instantes Sasuke perdió el conocimiento y se dejo llevar por sus instintos…olvidando inclusive su rabia y celos sustituyéndolos por necesidad y deseo sexual. Inclusive Sakura que aún seguía consiente se perdió en oleada de placer cuando él empezaba a tener más tacto intimo.

–Ah…_duele…_

Murmuró Sakura cuando sintió cierta invasión y dolor en su parte íntima. Enérgicamente uno de los dedos del peliazulado se adentraba dentro de ella buscando con ansiedad causarle gemidos a ella. Siguió y siguió susurrando lo mucho que le dolía pero pronto dejó de quejarse musitando ciertos _"mmh…"_ cuando apreció la lengua de Sasuke laminar su vagina sin cordura alguna. Frunció su ceño cuando dejó de sentir todo aquello para luego abrir sus ojos jade y encontrarse con los orbes negros de él con un brillo especial nublado en deseo y lujuria.

Había encontrado los sentimientos que quería provocar…pasión, lujuria, deseo, necesidad…amor. Los ojos de ella no habían perdido lustro pero él podía notar que estos solo se habían oscurecido un poco e inclusive su pupila se había dilatado haciendo notar aún más su deseo. La besó y ella le recibió anhelante presionándolo hacía su cuerpo y rodeándolo con sus piernas rozando su sexo con la fastidiosa tela del kimono que él aún poseía.

Sorprendido un poco por aquel acto de ella siguió jugando con su lengua haciendo que un hilillo de saliva deslizara quedamente por la comisura de los hinchados labios de ella. Se separó bruscamente y Sakura le miró con reproche –era la primera vez que le veía así– y en un acto realmente fugaz se despojo de su kimono dejando su torso al descubierto revelando el brillo extraño que recién se había formado en los ojos de su esposa sin embargo aquello no le ayudo mucho…aún sentía esa molestia dentro de sí.

Volvió a besarle pero esta vez separó sus labios dejando ver como sus lenguas luchaban incansablemente por conseguir unirse en saliva.

–Sasuke-kun…–le suplicó.

Sonrió que inclusive ella escuchó.

Ella le rogaba…le parecía casi mentira que la mujer sumisa que él conocía por esposa fuera una total desconocida en la cama. Sin esperar a nada se retiró un poco de ella y se desvistió por completo. Ella le abrió pasó y sin duda…la penetró.

Gritó de dolor y siguió haciéndolo durante los primeros vaivenes pero poco a poco se silenciaba y gemía más despacio pareciendo inclusive que aquello le gustaba más de lo debido…y así era.

Sintió como su virginidad se iba lentamente y como la invasión de él dentro de ella se hacía parte de sí. Sasuke sentía como las paredes estrechas de ella lo presionaban con fuerza dificultándole la entrada por completo pero aún así no se rindió.

Probablemente ella ya habría tenido su primer orgasmo…Sakura ya no sentía el temblor en sus piernas que al inicio sentía.

Los vaivenes eran profundos y pausados tratando de acostumbrar para luego ser rápidos y aún más hondos.

Respirando dificultosamente Sasuke terminó dentro de ella haciéndola suspirar de placer. Siguió un momento…hasta que ambos no pudieron más del cansancio.

Se quedaron así un momento…él dentro de ella, recostado en su pecho y ella tratando de recuperar su respiración y ambos intentado asimilar lo ocurrido.

–Sakura… –habló quebrando el silencio que se había formado.

Pero ella no respondió. Se levantó un poco y la vio dormir contenta y con una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía cansada inclusive. Se recostó y la atrajo hacía él rodeándola en un abrazo protector.

Había olvidado lo celoso que se había puesto que ya le parecía historia de ayer…quizá de hace mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos le pesaron. Y durmió.

-

-

-

_¡Hola!_

¿Querían avances?… ¿Querían lemon?… ¡Allí esta! xD! Pero la historia no termina aquí; aún me faltan muchas cosas por aclarar.

No es por mucho el primer lemon que escribo pero entiendo que no se me dé mucho escribir este tipo de fanfics, suelo leerlos con frecuencia y cuando los relató intento dar ese toque romántico que siempre quiero que tenga pero al final no lo puedo juzgar…así que se os dejo a su criterio.

_¡Nyoo~! Gracias por sus reviews a:_

**Claressa**

**Bella-uchiha1**

**caprichoza7**

**saku saku uchiha**

**kellyndrin**

**lili-cherry-uhiha**

**Yume no Kaze**

**BigBang8**

**setsuna17**

**gisele-fan**

**Hatake Nabiki**

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**

**karoru011**

**clea_everlasting**

**Naomi-chan Uchiha**

**Gisela**

**sussane.x**

**hiiratta**

**sasuke-glamour**

**natsumi511**

**Shannon_Arsen**

**suskyUchiha**

**Nanfy-Uchiha**

**Lilium27**

**susanapo87**

**marjugagu**

**sasusakuxnaruto**

**o0Hana-Chan0o**

_¿Reviews…?_


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER ****ON**

-

-

-

**Discordia**

_Ella quería ser una esposa con un sentimiento que la atará verdaderamente a su esposo…'Yo que apenas empiezo a conocerlo y ella se interpone en nuestra relación.'…'Quiero que seas mi compañía…no mi esclava.'_

_Capitulo 12: Proteger._

El sol se asomó por lentamente anunciando la llegada del amanecer y él volteó a observarle llegar. Adoraba ese momento de paz que podía llegar a tener en ese fétido lugar.

Ella abrió sus ojos y vio aquel lugar vació a su lado, la soledad le invadió el pecho y se sentó en el futon cubriendo con la sabana sus desnudo cuerpo; volteo su cabeza de lado a lado buscando con la mirada su esposo y cuando volteo hacía enfrente él estaba allí. De pie frente a ella, mirándole con algo que no podía identificar, llevaba el cabello húmedo y vestía su kimono de diario.

Se sonrojo. Se veía demasiado varonil así…y ella desnuda ante él, se apenó e intentó cubrirse aún más con la sabana.

Él le miró impresionado… ¿Qué intentaba ocultar? Se hincó y se acercó a ella con lentitud, la veía con un centelleo en sus ojos y ella parecía querer recibirlo pues parecía aturdida por la belleza que veía enfrente. Y apenas llegó a sus labios retrocedió dudando más aún así, estampó sus labios con los de ella en un beso cariñoso.

Así duraron unos segundos y los ruidos detrás de la puerta los alertaron que se separaron lentamente. Llamaban a la puerta incesantemente. Sasuke se levantó y entreabrió la puerta.

–Que desagradable… –susurró Naruto. –Sasuke…les manda a llamar mi padre.

Uzumaki tenía cara de niño regañado, le impresionaba el hecho de que no le haya insultado. Frió ante aquella actitud por parte de su contrincante le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Cuando volteó la vio a ella de pie, había estado vistiéndose pues llevaba su yukata blanca con detalles rosas puestos. Le veía con la cabeza gacha y aún sonrojada. El peliazulado intuyó que aquel sonrojo se debía a los actos de ayer. Sonrió internamente. Ella se _apenaba_ de verle que inclusive podría parecerle incomoda la presencia de él.

Y no es que le incomodara la presencia de Sasuke a Sakura…si no que, se avergonzaba por no saber qué hacer. Y es que la cruda realidad era:

Habían hecho el amor, habían tenido una muy placentera noche… ¿Y luego?… ¿Qué hacer?… ¿Qué decir? Hubiera sabido que hacer si solo hubiera sido un beso y ya…pero aquello había sido hacer _florecer _su relación… ¡Era muy diferente! Recuerdos de esa noche asaltaron sus pensamientos tanto que inclusive podía escuchar sus propios quejidos en susurros.

El rojo adornó su rostro.

Y salió del trance en el que había entrado cuando apreció una suave presión en su vientre. Era el obi. Sasuke lo estaba anudando en su espalda. Dejó que él se ocupara de aquello…después, cuando él termino se volteó, le observo tímida…y le abrazó

**O.o…O…o.O**

–Sasuke-san…disculpe las molestias causadas ayer, a veces el príncipe Naruto no se comporta como lo que es.

La estancia se había habitado con la presencia de cuatro personas. Sasuke, Sakura, el gran emperador Namikaze Minato y su hijo Uzumaki Naruto. El silencio podía considerarse "normal" pues la agradable presencia del emperador hacía que la estancia tuviera un poco de paz dentro.

–Si hubiera algo con que compensar la insolencia de mi hijo…háganmelo saber por favor, estaría encantado de complacerlos. –mencionó por último Namikaze.

El rostro y mirada de Naruto estaban perdidos en algún lugar de la estancia haciendo saber que no estaba escuchando ni una palabra de lo que su padre pronunciaba pero a el emperador no parecía molestarle.

–Estamos agradecidos con su hospitalidad en su palacio…eso es suficiente su alteza. –pronunció Sasuke inclinando un poco la cabeza.

–Espero esto no cause estragos en la buena relación que llevamos usted y yo, Sasuke-san…aunque quizá me sienta un poco mal por Sakura-san…

Sakura se sobresaltó y se sonrojo.

–Está bien…no tiene mucha importancia.

–Ahora no los retengo más…pueden marcharse, ordenaré que les lleven.

Y con dicho aquello…la ceremonia de despedida culminó. Sasuke y Sakura salieron de la habitación haciendo una reverencia y se marcharon a la salida siguiéndoles sirvientes.

**O.o…O…o.O**

'_Y ahora soy completamente la esposa de Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Qué debo hacer?… ¿Qué debo decir? Estoy feliz pues ya no me siento sola, estoy feliz por qué realmente se que Sasuke-kun me ama tanto…pero… ¿Qué debo hacer yo?'_

Sakura caminaba detrás de Sasuke con la mirada clavada en su espalda, volvía recordar como aferraba con fuerza a esos robustos hombros aquella noche mientras perdía su última pizca de cordura.

Debía dejar de pensar en eso.

Subieron a la carroza.

El silencio en el que iban era realmente profundo. Sasuke parecía no importarle demasiado aquella situación y eso producía un daño a su esposa. Sentada de manera derecha, con las piernas juntas del dolor físico que sentía y con las manos encima de sus piernas…un mal presentimiento la invadió tanto que sentía que se sofocaba. Bajó su rostro e intento respirar.

Se mantuvo así un tiempo el cual no calculó pero pronto sintió como la carroza se volteaba y ella profirió un pequeño grito de dolor al sentir su cabeza chocar violentamente con la madera del transporte. Sintió una mano cubrir su boca, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los negros de Sasuke muy cerca.

Se hipnotizó.

Sasuke acercó un dedo a sus perfectos labios en señal de guardar silencio. Ella obedeció…

Uchiha se movió y salió de la carroza…y cuando estuvo en el exterior no vio a nadie. Estaba desolado. Frunció ceño y acercó su mano a la katana que llevaba atada en la cintura; una shuriken cruzó haciéndole un pequeño corte en su dedo pulgar, frunció aún más su ceño al reconocer a su oponente.

Ninjas. Los odiaba.

Sucios. Rastreadores. Tramposos. Unas escorias.

De pronto a su vista apareció el oponente. Imponente, de cuerpo delgado; caderas anchas cintura delgada y un busto generoso, llevaba el rostro cubierto con una máscara hasta la mitad horizontalmente…y con un demonio, su oponente era una _mujer._

Odiaba reñir con una _mujer._

–Uchiha Sasuke…un gran samurái, se cuenta mucho de ti. –intentó la ninja. –Bueno no importa…tú serás mi oponente el día de hoy.

Le lanzó shurikens de diferentes tamaños pero Sasuke esquivó todas sin sudar. Espero a que ella se acercara pues su forma de lanzar shuriken le anunciaba el próximo ataque.

Pronto la pelea empezó. Sakura quien seguía dentro de la carroza solo oía el choque de la espada con algo rápido. Invadida por la curiosidad se asomó un poco pero un arma le rozó los cabellos…palideció.

–¡Allí estás!

Y la ninja corrió hacía Sakura…ella aún helada por lo que estaba ocurriendo intentó ocultarse en la carroza.

–¡Te mataré al igual que a tus padres!

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y aterrada…aquella ninja había matado a sus padres. Una lágrima se desbordó recorriendo sus mejillas esperando su final.

–_Sasuke-kun._

Y esperó.

Pero el impacto nunca llegó.

Abrió sus ojos y no vio nada.

–Que poco profesionalismo, ninja tonta. Se te ha explotado una bomba de humo. –escuchó la varonil voz de su marido.

Y en efecto, sus ojos le empezaron a llorar pues su vista era casi nula.

–¡Sasuke-kun!… –gritó.

Y cuando pudo ver algo lo vio allí de pie en una pose de superioridad y la ninja parecía quejarse y toser con frecuencia.

–¡Te matare Haruno!… ¡Lo haré!…

Y la ninja corrió. Sasuke guardó su katana y se dirigió a la carroza, observó severo a su esposa y entonces la vio como aquellas lágrimas aún caían por sus mejillas. No sabía si por el humo o por la fuerte confesión de aquella ninja, aquello debía ser demasiado doloroso para ella.

Se agachó a ella le miró frío intentando parecer preocupado.

–Está bien…después de todo, aquello ya ocurrió.

Sakura se levantó y observó la carroza completamente volcada, ahora sí que había un problema. Observó a su marido aún con las lágrimas inundando sus orbes jade y entonces descubrió el pequeño corte de él en su mejilla.

Acercó sus dedos a la zona herida y él retrocedió su rostro por instinto.

¿Cómo podías ayudar a alguien herido…si ni siquiera te puedes ayudar tú? Bajó su mano arrepentida haber causado aquella acción.

Él comenzó a caminar y ella le siguió por detrás…

_Que desastre. Que problemático._

-

-

-

_¡Hola!_

Realmente lamento mucho la tardanza y si algo aprendí en este tiempo es que las excusas no existen –quizás fuertes existan xD! – así que no tengo ninguna realmente creíble.

Este capítulo quizá parezca de relleno pero realmente tiene su significado –como todos cierto, pero este lo tiene aún más–, en este capítulo te das cuenta quien mató a los padres de Sakura y más adelante el por qué los mató. Quizá el fanfic haya tomado su giro repentino en este capítulo pero sé que no perderá la trama principal –¿?–.

Al epilogo del fanfic agregaré unas pequeñas crónicas que tengo planeadas, quizá notas mías y una que otra curiosidad de esto. Me gustaría compartirlas con ustedes por ser uno de mis mejores trabajos en mis largos y hermosos años de fanfiker, uno de los trabajos con el cual he aprendido mucho y con los que quizá haya secuelas en un futuro no muy lejano.

Me alargué. Agradecimientos especiales a _**Sakuraa24**_ por su review 200, realmente esperaba llegar a ese número de reviews para subir este capítulo pero no está de más agradecer a:

**Yume no Kaze**

**sirena oscura**

**susanapo87**

**lili-little-witch**

**Claressa**

**asukasoad**

**Hatake Nabiki**

_**Honores sin duda a mi querida okasan, Tamashi-lu**_

**Naomi-chan Uchiha**

**Shannon_Arsen**

**kimii0pz**

**BigBang8**

**.xKristex.**

**edison**

**Gisela**

**natsumi511**

**Bella-uchiha1**

**setsuna17**

**-JenniDubalinaa**

**o0Hana-Chan0o**

**gisele-fan**

**Lennacrazy**

**nadeshko-hime**

**TsuAyD13**


	13. Chapter 13

_**DISCLAIMER **__**ON**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Discordia**

_Ella quería ser una esposa con un sentimiento que la atará verdaderamente a su esposo…'Yo que apenas empiezo a conocerlo y ella se interpone en nuestra relación.'…'Quiero que seas mi compañía…no mi esclava.'_

_Capitulo 13: Madre e hijo._

_Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al entrar en contacto con la tersa piel de su mujer, sintió una oleada de placer cuando ella le cedió el paso para introducir su húmeda lengua en su boca explorando hasta el más mínimo rincón de su cavidad. Y sin duda alguna…perdió su último atisbo de cordura al apreciar lo estrecha que era ella cuando penetró, presionaba suavemente e incluso su misma virginidad impedía el paso. Perdía contra sus instintos más bajos…y aquello no era muy bueno, temía lastimar su delicado cuerpo._

_Y es que ya la había lastimado bastante._

Despertó sobresaltado y sudando, sentía su cuerpo un débil y cuando su respiración se regularizó se detuvo a analizar su entorno.

El sol se había ocultado…¿Cuánto tiempo se habría dormido? El clima era algo frío pero lo que más había notado era que se encontraba en una completa soledad. Era su hogar, era su futon…pero se encontraba él solo. Y entonces recordó las palabras envenenadas de aquella ninja hacía su mujer… ¿Y sí aquella sucia mujer ya había tomado su palabra? Intentó desesperadamente ponerse de pie pero el cuerpo no le prometió equilibrio y pronto cayó fuera del futon.

–¡Sakura!

Profirió un grito…odiaba sentir esa soledad interior.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se corrió y dejo ver una figura delicada cubierta por una yukata blanca y una melena húmeda suelta y de un color rosado. Era ella. Su Sakura.

–¡Sasuke-kun!

La susodicha corrió hacía él buscando levantarle del suelo para volverlo a recostar al futon pero este le tomó del brazo y alzó su rostro para encontrarlo con el de ella en una mirada que desbordaba preocupación hipnotizando por completo a Sakura haciéndola caer en un estado de estupefacción.

–Sasu…ke…-kun… –pronunció lentamente y, por sorpresa, le abrazó protectoramente.

Él dejó que acurrucara su cabeza en el cálido pecho que su esposa le invitaba haciéndole desconocer toda aquella soledad que sintió al estar en aquella habitación en una elipsis deprimente.

–Creí que…

–Está bien Sasuke-kun…todo está bien.

–¿Qué ha sucedido? –la voz de Sasuke mantenía un sentimiento melancólico y confundido.

–Al parecer el veneno en las armas de aquella mujer afectó a tu cuerpo… –le dijo mientras alzaba su rostro y le observaba con preocupación. –Caíste sin conocimiento, afortunadamente estábamos cerca del pueblo, una mujer diciéndose llamar Tsunade me ayudo a curarte.

Tsunade…así que había sido ella, no dudaba de las capacidades curativas de esa mujer. Era toda una obra de arte irradiando luz propia en la oscura vida, había sido como su segunda madre después de lo sucedido con sus padres… ¿Es qué ya había regresado de su viaje? Deseaba verla.

–Ha sido un gesto muy amable de su parte el ayudarme contigo…Sasuke-kun.

Noto el "tú" en la conversación, Sakura se había preocupado por él. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla a su mujer y le besó delicadamente, ella soltó un suspiró romántico. Aquello había sido un agradecimiento mutuo.

–¿Dónde está Tsunade?

–Tsunade-sama se ha marchado, me aseguró unas cuantas hierbas para el veneno pero dijo que volvería. Deseaba hablar contigo. –le dijo mientras retomaba la posición pues el estar abrazada con él le provocaba tartamudeos y demasiados cortes de conversación. –¿Le conoces?

–Ella apareció en mi vida después de la muerte de mis padres, congenié mucho con ella pues fue mi médico cuando me marchaba a las guerras. Es una mujer muy madura y he de decirte que tiene la fuerza de diez hombres en sus manos.

Sakura le miró impresionada al notar la admiración de su esposo hacía esa mujer, debía estimarla mucho pues había sido su cura mucho tiempo. Le sonrió y acarició el vendaje que cubría el corte que surcaba el varonil rostro de su hombre.

–Es grande, a pesar de eso se ve muy joven y sus facciones demuestran madurez…debe ser una persona de carácter muy fuerte.

_Y estas en lo correcto,_ pensó Sasuke.

Pronto la tranquilidad romántica que rodeaba a la pareja se vio alterada por un fuerte flagelo, Sakura se sobresalto y presionó con fuerza la mano de su esposo en un intento de protegerse y Sasuke desvió los ojos bruscamente hacía donde provenía el ruido. La puerta se corrió violentamente dejando ver a una mujer alta de cabello fuego.

Karin.

–¡Oh Sasuke-kun!… ¡¿Estás bien?!… ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?! –preguntó mientras se agachaba y le veía preocupada.

Sakura guardó silencio.

–¿Qué es que no sabes tocar la puerta antes de entrar, Karin? –le dijo con irritación el peliazulado.

Él le volteó a ver…y Karin notó cierto brillo en sus ojos, Sasuke parecía tranquilo…podía decir que feliz. Retrocedió un poco pues ella jamás había visto a Uchiha de tal manera, sorprendida desvió su mirada hacía la pelirosada y descubrió el mismo resplandor en esos orbes esmeralda… ¿Pero qué había sucedido? Iracunda al descubrir como ambos estaban tomados de la mano tomó ambos brazos y los separó bruscamente.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Sasuke le observó con un instinto asesino.

–¡Yo estaba preocupada por ti Sasuke-kun!… ¡Me habían llegado rumores de que te habían atacado de regreso al pueblo…pensé que estabas herido y que necesitabas de mi ayuda!

–Él no necesita de tu ayuda, Karin. Retírate por favor, ¿Qué es que no vez que _usurpas_ _la_ _intimidad _de la _pareja_ Uchiha? –dijo una voz fuerte y clara en la puerta. –Niña malcriada.

Allí de pie estaba la mujer con la presencia más imponente antes vista, rubia y despampanante de cuerpo, un rostro duro y joven…Tsunade. Karin le observó con odio.

–¿Se puede saber quién es usted?

–Una mujer con más derechos que tú en esta casa pero menos que los de la Señora de la Casa. Hago el favor de abogar por ella pidiendo que te retires, molestas al señor Uchiha.

Karin se levantó del suelo dándole la espalda a la pareja.

–Pero esto no se queda así…Haruno.

Sakura se sorprendió. Karin se retiró.

–¿Debo estar agradecido o reprocharte por haberme salvado cuando sabías que yo podía hacerlo solo?

Tsunade y Sasuke se miraron…se sonrieron orgullosamente.

–Cuanto tiempo Uchiha. –le dijo con su tono maduro. –Me voy unos momentos y te encuentro en casado y en una situación de dar lastima…deberías educarte un poco más, no le andes dando esos sustos a tu mujer.

–Eres tú la de la culpa por irte… ¿Quién sería la que me sepultará si llegará a morir?

Sakura se sobresaltó.

–¡Oh pobre de tu mujer! Sin embargo he de decirte que tu no fuiste quien escogiste a tu mujer, seguramente te comprometieron. Tus grandes errores están en tus elecciones.

–Estas en lo correcto.

–Que calvario para tu mujer… ¡Solo vela! Tan joven, casada y cargando contigo.

–Cierra la boca Tsunade.

Sakura sonrió, aquello sin duda era un ambiente maternal…_pero ciertamente diferente._

-

-

-

_¡Hola!_

Pido una disculpa muy grande para aquellas personas que esperaban con ansias este capítulo pero he tenido días muy ajetreados que…ya no quiero ni recordar xD.

¿A qué no se lo esperaban? La verdad es que yo tampoco me esperaba hacer parecer a Tsunade de esta manera pero me pareció la mejor de todas puesto que las otras no eran…muy buenas que digamos. Sin duda, Tsunade jugará un papel importante en lo que resta del fanfic.

Hablando de "resto"…aprovecho para decir que, sí si es lo que piensan, el fanfic ya está llegando a su desenlace, pensaba poner más pero luego esto iba a quedar muy Naruto normal (entiéndase, cuando ya no sabe uno qué escribir) y bueno, hay que conservar la esencia del universo alterno.

_¡Vaya! Gracias por sus reviews a:_

**Naomi-chan Uchiha**

**Nanfy-Uchiha**

**LunitaMoon**

**Gisela**

**o0Hana-Chan0o**

**yoko midori-chan**

**gisele-fan**

**lili-little-witch**

**setsuna17**

**natsumi511**

**Hatake Nabiki**

**pololina**

**TsuAyD13**

**karoru01**

**sol y luna 0428**

_Y si note la baja de reviews…_

_¿Me regalan uno…?__ Es que si me deprimí…xD_


End file.
